Lost Voices
by mrs.adriicullen436
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Love READ THAT FIRST! The mermaids and vampires are at war because of Edward&Bella's forbidden relationship. How far will they go to save Bella's mermaid sister Cynthia? How long until Edward&Bella are allowed to be together?R&R nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here it is! The first chapter of my sequel! I know it may be dark, but it has to be this way :(**

**I hope you guys like it!(:**

**And if you haven't read Unexpected Love go back and read it before this one!**

* * *

><p>Lost Voices<p>

Chapter 1

Darkness

Cynthia POV

I pulled at the restraints on my wrists and I wanted to cry. I have been tied to a tree in the middle of the forest for 14 hours 10 minutes and16 seconds, today. My tail was fluttering underneath me and I was trying not to gag at the cool, mushy, swamp water that it was pushing against in the pit hole that was making my entire lower body grimy and disgusting. My arms threatened to give out and I sobbed silently, not sure what to do or what to think.

My thoughts kept drifting back to Jason and how badly I just wanted to be with him. I clenched my eyes shut until black spots clouded my vision. I imagined myself in his arms and decided it was just too painful, so I decided to settle for memories. I thought of Jason kissing me. The way it felt whenever he put his arms around my waist. The way it felt when he kissed the tip of my nose and told me he loved me with everything he had.

I smiled and closed my eyes, reliving every single memory I ever had with him. Instead of feeling that sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, I felt butterflies and warmth at just the thought of my boyfriend. He's probably worried sick right now. I felt a tear slide down my cheek at the thought of him so sad and full of anxiety.

I heard a van pull up a few miles away and my bottom lip trembled as I felt the spike of fear shoot through my body. I let my body slump further into the water, in hopes of being hidden by the slushy muddy ooze that was engulfing my tail. I didn't make it too far into the water and I felt my heart painfully squeeze when I heard his work boots crunch against the dead leaves and fallen twigs on the ground. I buried my face in my arm and sobbed loudly. I couldn't keep in the fear anymore and every tear that fell down my cheek and clouded my vision made my heart colder. Whenever I got the chance, I would violently beat this man to death with my bare hands. I wanted to believe that, but I was too much of a coward to do anything to him.

He came into view and stalked to me with that stupid backpack he always carried around. I felt myself blanch, and I kept my expression blank. The tears still rapidly fell and he just laughed at my weakness. "Oh, sweetheart. Don't cry. I missed you too. I promise I will show you just how much I missed you." He excitedly adjusted his belt buckle, and he set the backpack down next to me. I stared blankly at the smooth texture of my arms.

He roughly tore my head up so I would look at him and like the coward I was, I did what he wanted me to. He rubbed his face on my cheek and I choked on my sobs as I felt his disgusting stubble make my soft skin raw. He pulled back and rubbed his poky facial hair. I shuddered violently and I hated myself just a little more when I realized how scared I was of the human in front of me.

He pulled me up from the swampy hole, and I didn't fight back as he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I simply shut down and let him do what he wanted. I wish I would do something, but this has been going on for a decade. It's my body's reaction to the fear. I would shut down, and he would touch me. He pulled away and cut the rope that had bound my wrists together. I didn't do anything.

I have been here for the past 3 months. I've been left tied to that tree, in that disgusting water tainted with filth, and left in the sun for days at a time. I would cry for hours and would only calm down to cry again. He put a mirror in front of me so I would have to stare at myself as I cried. I looked so pathetic, weak and scared, which only made me cry harder.

He picked me up and a few minutes later, I was thrown down on a bed. "I can't believe you're a mermaid. That's hot." I didn't reply as I stared at the tiny hole in the ceiling that I have always stared at whenever he used me. I would just stare at it and wait for him to be done. Ever since I was 5 years old, I've been stuck in this cabin. And no one ever knew. And then one day, Selina found me about to die.

And when I was taken by those vampires, they gave me to him. They happily handed me over to my rapist. They didn't even care that I had been held against my will by this pedophile for 10 years. I felt the prick of tears at the corners of my eyes. I felt him beside my ear and he whispered, "Lose the tail." I did as I was told almost instantly, too scared to refuse.

I heard the familiar sound of his belt buckle clank against the hardwood floor and I stayed quiet as I felt him grip my arms and tie them over my head to the bedposts. I had no control. And I could easily kill him. But I wouldn't. Why not? Because I'm pathetic. I'm too scared to do anything. I'm just going to lay here and let him violate me for the next week and wait for him to lock me in the basement wall before going home to his wife and 4 kids.

I heard the bed squeak as he got on top of me and I studied that little hole in the ceiling as if it was the most important thing in the world like I had done every day for years. I felt him hover above me and I waited for him to slap me or yell at me or do something. He just stared at me. My eyes stayed glued to the bumpy white ceiling, not daring to even blink.

My eyes were getting drier and drier every time his hot foul smelling breath of alcohol and cigars blew into my eyes. He raised his hand and I flinched, waiting for the impact. It never came. I still didn't look from the ceiling.

"Look at me." I instantly met his eyes and stared into the black nothingness that was focusing so intently on me, waiting to grab me and pull me into the darkness where I'd wait for him to finish with me and leave me alone.

He roughly kissed my lips, making my head sink further into the pillows. He always made sure the bed was comfortable because he wanted me to be comfortable. He wanted me to enjoy myself because in his head, I was in love with him. But his heart fed off my fear and wanted to take my life as slowly as possible.

I clenched my eyes shut out of habit and he socked me in the jaw, making my head whip to the other side of the bed and my jaw to ache. The good thing about this situation is he can't kill me or permanently damage my body. The bad thing about this is he will try even harder to do it. He had always held back with me, afraid that he'd hurt me too bad and he wouldn't be able to use me. Now, he can easily be as rough and vicious as he wanted to because I'm physically stronger. And he knew it. The vampires that had taken me told him everything he needed to know about my kind. Well, Demetri didn't know I was here. I wish he did. He'd take me out of here as fast as he could. But he didn't know where I was. No one did.

He kissed down my neck slowly and then dragged his tongue down my shoulder and then across my cheek. I shuddered and he kissed me again, roughly this time. He pulled away violently, making my swollen lips sensitive to the touch.

"Look at me, baby." I did as I was told and he smirked.

"Do you love me?" I didn't answer as I shook in fear, and he just got angrier. He slapped me and then socked me in my gut. I groaned and hunched to clutch my stomach, but my restrained wrists only rubbed against the rope, making my skin rawer than it already was. He asked me again, his voice lower and calmer.

I let out a broken sob and he laughed. "I love it when you cry. You're so beautiful with fear in your eyes." I sobbed again and buried my face in the skin of my arm, breathing in my own scent. I didn't want to breathe in his greasy hair and sweaty skin. He slapped me again and I sobbed louder, my entire body shaking with fear.

I felt him get closer to me and then he whispered, "I want you to cry harder."

I didn't move, but I clenched my eyes shut, allowing the shudders to distract me from the monster on top of me. I cried for a lot of reasons. I cried to distract myself. My loud sobs drowned out the noises he was making and the words he was telling me. I cried to get some kind of relief of the pain that was eating me from the inside out. Like I said, this isn't the first time he's done this to me. He's done it to me hundreds of thousands of times since he took me from the park when I was 5. 10 years is a long time.

You never got used to something like this and it always seemed like it only got worse and worse each time. I also cried for Bella. I knew wherever she was, she was looking for me, and I had no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't rest until she found me. I sobbed again, and the tears streamed down my face, blurring my vision of the black eyes that were staring down at me. I also didn't doubt the fact that this was the last place Bella would ever think to look.

He slowly got off me and untied my wrists. He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me across the floor. I already knew it was no use to try and keep up with him. I let my stumbling feet drag as he pulled me down the stairs to the basement. I already knew what would happen next. I knew he would leave now. And to be honest, I preferred it when he was here with me. Why? I was terrified of the dark.

He opened a false wall in the basement and threw me in there before slamming the 'door' shut. I crawled into a ball and started rocking back and forth, allowing myself to cry when I heard the front door to the cabin close. I sobbed loudly and crawled back until my back hit a stone wall that was freezing to the touch.

I let my legs change back into my tail and I hugged it tightly to my chest while putting my forehead against it. I let my dark hair create a long curtain around me and clenched my eyes shut. The darkness wasn't so bad when you allowed yourself to be in it. I softly sang a song under my breath, my voice thick and watery.

"_A second, a minute, an hour, a day goes by._

_I'm hopin' just to be by your side._

_I'm turnin' the handle,_

_It won't open._

_Don't make me wait._

'_Cause right now, I need your smile._

_Knock, knock._

_When life had locked me out,_

_I turned to you,_

_So open the door._

'_Cause you're all I need right now._

_It's true, nothing works like you."_

I sang in hopes of someone hearing me and finding me. No such luck. The tears fell and I continued to sing softly to myself. 8 hours later, the stone wall opened and I looked up, more than relieved at the fact that I was going to get out of here. I'd do anything as long as he let me out. He took in my tear stained face and asked, "Are you ready?"

I nodded and slowly walked up the stairs to the first floor. I gently sat on the bed and once again clenched my eyes shut as his belt buckle hit the floor loudly, the noise echoing throughout the small cabin that was my own personal hell.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of my first chapter of my sequel? :D<strong>

**I hope you liked it even though it was a little dark... I'm sorry, but I have to put Cynthia in this position. Please, don't review just to tell me how much you hate it... Please keep your mean thoughts to yourself.. and if you really liked it, please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Confused

Unknown Mermaid POV

I watched as the human unintentionally glanced in my direction. I ducked further into the black waves that were clam and inviting while he stared at me indirectly. I felt my heart jump even though I knew he couldn't see me, and I dreamily hummed. He must have heard because his eyes went a little unfocused and his full lips pulled in a slight smile, one of confusion yet amazement. I continued humming and he slowly got up before taking his shirt off. I let my head plop into the water again, and I stopped humming.

It was too late. He was already swimming towards me. If I left him out here, he would drown because he isn't exactly in his right state of mind and would come with me without a second thought. I slowly swam to him and just as he reached me, he stopped. His eyes were closed underwater and he swam to the surface. I stayed low, unsure of what he was doing. He glanced down and I was thankful that it was night time and the water appeared to be a bottomless pit of darkness, hiding me easily. I had forced my tail to become black a few hours ago, so I could secretly watch him without getting caught. I let myself float to the ocean floor; not that we were far in the ocean. We were only about 15 minutes from the shore. He glanced back to land and then swam away from me. I sighed in relief. I was relieved because I don't want him to fall in love with me.

I'm not good for him. I don't even know if my kind falls in love with humans. I'm sure they do because it's no secret that I'm falling for him. I don't even know his name. I have been watching him come to the beach for weeks now. And every little thing he does makes me fall for him a little more. I gently pushed my tail against the light current and carefully poked my head above the water. The waves were swaying me from side to side. It was comforting as I watched him walk away from me. I felt a part of me pull towards deeper waters, and I allowed myself to give into the call of the ocean. It was so powerful.

Humans told tales of the call of the ocean turning a mermaid's heart cold. That's a lie. If anything, the ocean keeps a mermaid sane. We have an unusual lust for water. We need to have it, be in it, see it, hear it, and taste it. A sad humming pulled me out of my thoughts. For some reason, I felt my heart flutter and a wide smile spread across my face. I went to a nearby rock and nearly tore myself away from the water. I listened intently and my heart jumped with every lyric that beautiful voice sang.

It was distant and I knew I'd have to swim for a little bit, but I love the ocean and all I could feel was desperation and loneliness. I quickly jumped off the rock and into the water. My tail rapidly pumped in the water and within 30 minutes, I had to stop swimming because the water was getting shallower every 10 seconds. I blinked and I was too caught up in the melodic voice, that I didn't recognize this shore.

I enthusiastically jumped out of the water and wobbled a bit when I landed on my legs. I tried to run, but I stumbled and nearly fell forward. I took a deep calming breath and settled my nervousness and excitement. I walked carefully and quietly, yet quickly. My legs suddenly stopped and I felt fear fill me completely. I glanced in the direction of the beautiful voice and I was torn. Half of me wanted to go to the ocean because something wasn't right. The other half was concerned about the girl singing a few hundred miles away. I repeatedly glanced between the ocean and the woods.

The singing stopped abruptly, and everything I felt completely vanished. I didn't feel desperate, lonely, or concerned. I was just there. I wasn't even sure if I should look for the voice. There was no more singing and I've only been a mermaid for a few months. I already know that I'm not very good at finding others of my kind. I heard a hiss and a snarl coming from the woods, so I carefully walked backwards. I must have snapped a twig because the noises stopped and I felt like someone was staring at me.

My muscles froze and I turned quickly. I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the protests my legs were making and the occasional wobble that would throw me off balance. I just ran. I ended up at the shore again and I was hit with déjà vu. I quickly pushed the memories away and plunged into the waves. My tail returned and pushed the water so I could put some distance between us. I glanced back nervously and saw a man with red eyes, light brown hair and pale skin. He had a straight nose and he looked cautious, nervous, and guilty.

I pushed myself away from him and he didn't pursue much to my relief. I swam further away and only relaxed when I was in my secluded underwater tunnel. I slid down the wall of the tunnel and allowed the warm sand to relax my rapidly beating heart.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I held Bella as she cried her eyes out. This had become a nightly event and I clutched her to my chest, rubbing her back comfortingly. She couldn't stand the fact that we couldn't find Cynthia anywhere we looked. Demetri didn't even know where Jane had put her. Bella sobbed and clutched my shirt in her tightly fisted hands. She was hysterical and constantly beat herself up for leaving Cynthia. It wasn't her fault and I repeatedly tell her that, but she doesn't listen. I kissed her soft brown hair, and her sobs quieted down. She sniffed a few times and then stopped altogether.

I waited. I had no other way of comforting her and I knew she'd rather cry until her eyes burned. Then she'd cry some more. She likes to have some kind of release for the pain that she always kept bottled up. Every time one of her tears fell, I felt my heart break. I couldn't stand to see her in so much pain.

I kissed her lips and she leaned into my touch. "Don't let go of me Edward," she mumbled in her thick voice.

I shook my head as I rocked her back and forth in my lap. "I'd never let go, love." She liked that answer and buried her pretty little head into my chest. I loved when she did that.

"Why do you do that, Bella?" She stayed quiet and I knew she was confused so I continued, "Why do you bury your head in my chest?"

She stayed quiet and then answered in a low, heartbroken voice, "I feel safe with you. You know all mermaids have security issues. And whenever I do that, your shirt covers my face. I feel like it's only the two of us on this earth and I like it that way."

I nodded and kissed her hair again. "I like how you do that," she mumbled.

"Do what?"

"Make me feel loved."

"You are loved."

"Doesn't feel like it sometimes." I shook my head and then smiled slightly at the answer I was going to respond with.

"That's okay. I love you enough to cover for everyone that doesn't know you." She stayed quiet and I kissed her temple and then both her cheeks before planting a final kiss on her nose. "I win, love."

She didn't argue. She simply put her hand on my neck and pulled me down. We kissed passionately and I still felt that bolt of electricity shoot through my body with every touch.

"You won't stop loving me?" I shook my head and she relaxed in my arms.

"Silly little girl," I mumbled into her hair.

"Hey, I'm not little!" I was thankful that I was able to distract her from Cynthia, at least for the moment. I knew Cynthia wouldn't want Bella crying all the time.

"You are to me."

She growled at me and then asked, "How so?"

I shrugged. "You're cute, somewhat innocent, and you are very self conscious and shy at times."

She lifted a shoulder and dropped it, no longer caring for the subject.

"Thank you for distracting me Edward." I nodded and kissed the back of her hand that was entwined with mine.

* * *

><p>Leah POV<p>

I gave Jacob another kiss before I dove underneath the waves and swam to the underwater tunnel that was at least 10,000 meters underwater. None of us knew how it got there, but it was a cool place to hang out. I quickly swam and continuously looked behind my shoulder in case a vampire was following me. We didn't need them to find our safe house.

I knocked on the door a few times and hummed a little in response to the other mermaids. The door opened and I swam inside. I came to another door and I took several deep breaths of water so I could change. The water slowly drained out and I held my breath as my tail disappeared, leaving two legs in its place. I took a ragged breath of air and knocked on the next door which opened easily enough. I slipped inside and walked down the tunnel for several miles until I got to another base.

I opened the door and got inside quietly before taking a seat next to a very distraught Bella. I hugged her to my chest, a little jealous that she had her vampire to hold her. She brought him everywhere and I guess I didn't mind. I was just jealous. I wanted Jake to come with me so badly. I wanted to be held and to be comforted when I felt like I had no reason to be alive.

I shook out of my thoughts and gently kissed Bella's cheek to calm her down. I glanced at her vampire and he ran his hand through his hair as he usually did when he was uneasy. He shrugged out of his shirt and gave it to me. I didn't even bother hiding my shock and he said, "Please take it. I know you can't get cold, but I'm not just going to let you sit there completely naked." He was staring down and wouldn't look up to my face.

At least he was staring at his lap instead of my exposed body. I looked around and noticed everyone had some type of clothing on. I thankfully accepted the shirt and put it on. Bella leaned into me and grasped Edward's hand so he wouldn't feel left out. "Bella, it's going to be okay." I kissed her head, and she sobbed. She leaned into me and I felt her shake her head against my shoulder.

"Cynthia's been gone for 3 months."

I nodded and patted her back gently. All we know is that a vampire coven in Italy had taken her, and she is being held against her will. We don't know how to find her or if she's even alright. I mean, she was taken. That alone says that the coven has something up their sleeve. Edward disagreed. He said that we shouldn't worry and that our little sister is okay. I didn't believe that because a mermaid is more powerful than a vampire and a coven of them still managed to take my little sister.

I thought about what I could do to make Bella happy, but I couldn't come up with anything. I glanced at Edward, and he was staring at Bella. I decided I could take in his appearance since I wouldn't be caught. He looked concerned for Bella. Not only that, he was really sweet. I never would have thought I would like a vampire after Cynthia was taken, but Edward was an exception. He always cared about our wellbeing. And on more than one occasion, he has gotten into arguments with Bella concerning her safety which I thought was sweet because we can't exactly get hurt.

Edward is constantly trying to take part in our discussions and help us with our knowledge of vampires. He is a good vampire and he believed he was going to hell. I thought otherwise. Edward wouldn't go to hell if he ever did die because he was just too good of a person. He even saved my sister Kate. I scanned the room for Kate and found her staring at her hands in her lap. She was so distant now. None of us pushed her and none of us expected her to attack Bella again. Kate somehow convinced herself that she is a monster and should be killed.

Bella usually talks her out of her insane plans, and Edward watches from a distance. He's there, not as a threat, but as a protector. He watches Bella and if Kate were to try something, Edward would simply get closer as a reminder that he wasn't going to let anything happen to his Bella.

It still hurt all of us whenever we would see them together, but it wasn't so bad. Since Edward didn't have to breathe, he could be underwater and wherever Bella went, he went without a second thought. So, we could easily be with our sister.

Selina got our attention by clearing her throat. What I love most about our colony was the freedom. We didn't exactly treat Selina as our leader or queen. She simply treated us as her sisters and she never abused the authority she had.

"We all know that our sister has gone missing and we have no way of getting to her, but we have decided that we will give the vampires a war if that's what they want." I noticed Edward stiffen from the corner of my eye and Selina simply nodded to him before continuing.

"You get your hands on any vampire you see EXCEPT the ones with gold eyes. If I find out one of you has killed a gold eyed vampire, I will be very upset and things may result in a fight between us. I'm only speaking truthfully. Edward is one of our very good friends and he is nice enough to stay by our side even though he is a vampire. I would like you all to stare into his eyes and commit it to memory. Do not kill any gold eyed vampires. Simple enough?"

Everyone nodded and she asked, "So, does anyone have any updates?"

Serra gasped and her eyes brightened, "Can I go?" Selina smiled and nodded, but we all stared in shock as Serra waited for Edward to say something. He chuckled and nodded, making her squeal and jump up quickly. She ran to the middle of the room and stood in front of everyone.

"Okay, so I was watching the Cullens yesterday and the short pixie looking one looked really out of it, so I got scared and got out of the water. I ran inside and she was okay, but I stayed next to her when she went back to that place in her mind. It looked like she was having a flashback. I had asked her what it was and she told me she was seeing a brunette strapped to a chair and an older man kissing her shoulder."

Bella's head snapped up and she glanced at Edward, who stamped a light kiss on her lips. Serra continued excitedly, "The man went and slapped the girl hard enough for her to fall out of her chair." A few murmurs echoed throughout the tunnel and stopped when Serra squealed and clapped. "She was seeing Cynthia's past, which means something. We aren't sure what, but I know it means something and that it has got us somewhere. We'll find Cynthia in no time."

Bella smiled slightly and then asked, "What do we do if things get worse?"

Serra sat down and waited curiously for the answer. "Well, if things get too bad, we are going to have to swim to Italy and kill humans as well as vampires," Selina quickly answered.

Edward seemed a little hesitant with that thought and when he glanced at me, I couldn't help but give him a wide smile. He was such a sweet vampire. He gave me a crooked grin back and I said, "You're not going to hell." Bella looked at me and gave me a small smile before smiling at Edward. Edward looked shocked at first and then shook his head as he looked down at his lap.

"You mermaids never fail to surprise me." We all heard and agreed with him seriously before allowing our thoughts to return to Cynthia. Bella stiffened in my arms and got up. She left without another word and Edward gave us a nod and left with an, "Excuse me, ladies." I shrugged and began humming and running my fingers through my long strands of hair, trying my very best not to let the loss of Cynthia hit me too hard.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I ran outside as I heard a familiar humming. I felt Edward scoop me up in his arms and ask, "Where to, love?" I smiled widely and pointed outside the door to the ocean. He nodded and unlocked the doors so we could leave the underwater tunnel. I still don't know how humans got it down here. Who cares? It's so much fun. It's like a maze underwater. I grabbed Edward's hand and let my beautiful tail unfurl beneath me. I quickly stretched it out and then darted through the water, following that beautiful noise. I swam for a few hours, ignoring my inner voice who was being extremely paranoid at the moment.

I didn't really think things through and before I knew it, I swam right into a trap and Edward wasn't behind me. I frowned and tried to go around the vampire, but he simply dodged me. I made my eyes go white and I stared him in the eyes so I could manipulate him and make him think what I want him to think, but he just smiled tauntingly.

I backed up and tried to swim away, but a sharp blade pierced my fin. I shrieked and tried to pull my tail to me, but he just pushed the blade further into my fin. I bit back a sob and stared at him, not sure what to do. He was tackled from the side and I frantically tried to pull at the blade in my tail. Demetri came to my aid and put a finger to his lips so we wouldn't tell his partner that he was really on our side. He winced and I nodded for him to pull out the blade. He pulled it out roughly and I bit my cheek harshly. He gave me an apologetic smile and I pouted at him. He used his shield to make my tail weak. Normally, the blade would have bounced back, but Demetri somehow used his power to let the blade go through my scales.

I felt my teeth touch each other through the pierced skin of my cheek, but once I let go, my cheek healed and my tail stopped bleeding. There was still a painful thudding in my tail, so I reflexively pulled it up to my chest and hugged it tightly. I motioned with my head for Demetri to go, and he did. I turned around quickly to ask him if Cynthia was okay, and he must have checked my thoughts because he gave me a thumbs up. I smiled slightly and went back to soothing my aching tail. Edward came back within a few minutes and inspected my tail. He bent down and kissed my tail in various places, murmuring apologies every time his lips touched one of my scales. He patted my tail and then lifted me in his arms effortlessly.

He shook his head and said, "The Volturi wanted to catch us by surprise. Demetri was here to cover up their tracks so we wouldn't know they were in the area beforehand. He actually lowered his shield from the vampire's mind so I could read his thoughts. The Volturi are going to stop at nothing to get us."

I kissed his lips and apologized for dragging him into this. He shook off my apology and then stopped walking. I looked up at him, still in his arms and stroked his cheek with the back of my hand. "What is it Edward?"

He hesitantly met my eyes and I saw pain and anger in his liquid gold pools. "I read Caius's mind. Caius was the other vampire." I nodded and panicked by the tone Edward was using.

"Edward what is it? Tell me."

"Cynthia isn't okay wherever she is."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, not wanting to panic. Edward licked his lips and slowly linked eyes with me when he murmured, "They gave her to someone from her past. And according to Caius's thoughts, the person she's with is planning on torturing her." I gasped, and Edward nodded.

"So, what do we do?"

Edward looked frustrated as he ground out, "I don't know. I don't know where they are keeping her or how they even got her." I nuzzled his neck to comfort him and thought of my 'daughter' Cynthia. I wanted to cry, but I kept everything back. She wouldn't want to see me so upset. She'd want me to calm down and think rationally about what I can do to save her as quickly as possible. Why wouldn't the Volturi take me instead of Cynthia? Why did they want to use her to get to me? Why can't they just let her go? Why does she have to be tortured? How can she be tortured? She can't be physically hurt by a vampire. I couldn't stand all of this anxiety, stress and worry about Cynthia.

I leaned forward and kissed Edward deeply, in hopes of my thoughts and conflicting emotions to be momentarily forgotten. It worked. As soon as his firm lips met mine, a fire erupted from the pit of my stomach and slowly spread throughout my body, incinerating every thought in my head and relaxing every tense muscle in my body. And still, my thoughts managed to return to the Volturi. I kissed Edward again to make me forget, and it worked for a little while until my inner voice made a promise to my 'daughter' being held captive by the Volturi. _I promise I will do everything I possibly can to get you home safely._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took me so long to write. i had writer's block. I promise it will not be this long before i update again. i am going to continue updating daily... I really hope you guys like it so far(:<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think, nicely(:**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Ship

Demetri POV

I took deep breaths and allowed my shield to expand across the perimeter. My eyes snapped open when I felt a panicked aura. I ran towards it and groaned loudly when I saw a teenager running around in the woods. She had long blonde hair and was crying as she fumbled around in the dark. I shook my head and jumped from the tree I was in. I gave her my hand and she took it as she wiped her tears away. I was too angry to comfort the girl, so I simply pulled her along until she recognized where she was. I let her go and left in the other direction, still looking for Cynthia's atmosphere.

I couldn't find it and I gave up only when Jane grabbed my arm and glared at me. "What are you doing?" she hissed out. I brushed her off and carefully shook my arm so she'd drop it.

"I'm taking in my surroundings. You know? In case a mermaid comes," I said it a little sharper than I intended to, and I was thankful when she didn't notice the edge to my voice. She rolled her eyes and tried to attack me with her power.

Pain," she mumbled with a smirk on her face. I felt the dent in my shield and raised my eyebrows at her weak attack. Her smirk became a little forced and she glared at the weak spot in the invisible wall between us. She shook a little from the amount of energy she was putting into it, so I figured I could use it to my advantage.

I searched her mind and came up with a ton of random words and thoughts. She was hiding something. I looked deeper, delving into the complex threads of thought and knowledge that were keeping Cynthia's whereabouts from me. I easily pushed them aside, but came in contact with a very sturdy mental wall that was guarding those thoughts about my love's little sister.

I focused on the wall and it wavered as I pictured it falling down. After a few seconds, it gave out and I smirked triumphantly at Jane. She was still trying to get through the invisible barrier that kept us apart. Her eyebrows furrowed and she began panting slightly as she repeatedly threw her power at me. It bounced off my shield and I focused on the thoughts that were spilling into my head. I easily went through them and plucked out a certain mental image of a swampy pit with a pole beside it.

I didn't understand it and just as I was going to analyze it, I felt a burning in the pit of my stomach. I grunted slightly in annoyance and focused on Jane. I looked from her stomach to a tree behind her, and she flew several feet away from me. She crashed into the tree, and I growled loudly as a warning. She got up and began muttering incomprehensible things under her breath. I ignored her and tried to pinpoint the location of the swampy pit.

I didn't know anything about it because it was fairly new. I had to look for it. I walked past Jane and went straight to the water. Jane followed and accused me of being friends with a mermaid. I rolled my eyes again and threw her back a few feet so she would shut up. I realize that's incredibly rude, but she's 13 years old. Her voice is incredibly annoying and she swears she is the most powerful vampire in the world. She needs a reminder that I'm not weak.

I got in the water and ran away from her so I could tell Edward to look for the pit in the woods somewhere. I heard Jane behind me and I groaned loud enough for her to hear me. I stopped running on the ocean floor and turned slightly. I threw my hand out and Jane smacked into my invisible wall. She glared at me and gritted her teeth. I shrugged at her and gave her an innocent smile as I went back to running.

I passed a ship and raised my eyebrows to myself. What in the world is a ship doing in the middle of the ocean at a time like this? I shook off my curiosity and focused my thoughts on Cynthia and how I was going to find her.

* * *

><p>? Mermaid POV<p>

I swam carefully and calmly in the water. I flicked my tail randomly and smiled as the color turned a beautiful clear color. It shimmered in the black waves and I wiggled it as I laughed to myself. It looked freaking awesome. I flipped it some more and admired the way it lit up the deep waters. I glanced up and saw a ship above me. I felt my heart flutter, and I allowed the pull I felt to the ship lead me out of the water. I gently pushed my head out of the water and blinked rapidly as the crisp air burned my eyes and lungs.

I allowed myself to get used to it for a couple of minutes before I got closer. I slowly pushed my tail, and I reached out to get a good grip on the side of the ship. I grasped some ropes and pulled myself up. It wasn't enough so I thought of the water giving me a boost up. A small patch of water rose up and lifted me to the railing. I gripped the metal tightly and put my head on my arms as I watched the humans walk around the ship.

I let go and let myself fall into the water. I swam alongside the ship and only stopped a few feet away from the ship. I pulled myself out of the water and stretched out, my tail underneath me, just above the water. I began humming lightly, not able to help myself. I began singing as the ship passed me. Several men glanced at me and when they did a double take, I batted my eyes flirtatiously. I continued humming and all of the sailors rushed to the side of the ship.

* * *

><p>Sailor POV<p>

"_Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray,_

_Down by the walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,_

_Conversing with a young lass, who seem'd to be in pain._

_Saying, William, when you go, I fear you'll ne'er return again._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me, _

_But my jolly sailor bold._

_His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal,_

_My happiness attend him wherever he may go._

_From Tower Hill to Blackwall, I'll wander weep and moan,_

_All for my jolly sailor, until he sails home."_

I felt my heart pull towards the beautiful voice and before I could register what I was doing, I was at the side of the ship watching the beautiful girl sing. I focused and noticed she was topless and when I dropped my gaze to give her some privacy, my eyes fell on her tail. It was a shimmering silver color, and I felt my mouth fall open.

I glanced back up, and she met my eyes. I felt my heart beat faster as she jumped into the water and disappeared. I anxiously leaned over the railing to look down side of the ship and heard an echoing titter from behind me. I looked back and there she was. Her long brown hair was down and was fairly wavy.

There was a bright light surrounding her, and she hummed lightly in between lyrics. I approached her and she leaned over the railing, towards me. I gripped the railing just next to her hands and I leaned forward as she did the same.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me, _

_But my jolly sailor bold."_

Her soft forehead rested against mine and I stared into her big beautiful eyes that were framed by long lashes. Her eyes were a dark green color that was nearly black and pale green towards the middle. She blinked at me and her beautiful eyes became smoldering as she sang to me in that beautiful voice.

She stopped singing and hummed. I could feel, smell, and hear her all around me. Her voice drowned everyone else out. She pulled away a little bit and I felt my heart pound painfully against my chest. I reached for her and she let go of the rail. She cupped my face and slowly pulled me to her. I let her and ignored the cold metal that was digging into my abdomen. Just her touch was exhilarating. My heart swelled with love, and my skin tingled with satisfaction.

She continued to pull me closer and I felt my hands let go of the railing. I felt peaceful and a gust of wind hit my body, but I ignored it. I stared at her plump lips as her delicate pink tongue swept over the bottom one quickly. She left her lips parted and I hit something cold and wet. I momentarily panicked, but felt instantly better when she began singing to me again. Her voice echoed throughout the water and I knew I would do anything for the beautiful mermaid in front of me.

_My father is a merchant, the truth I now will tell_

_And in great London City, in opulence doth dwell._

_His fortune doth exceed 300,000 gold_

_And he frowns upon his daughter,_

_Who loves a sailor bold._

_A fig for his riches, his merchandise and gold_

_True love has grafted my heart, give me my sailor bold._

I stared at her and pushed myself forward as she cupped my face. She let me get close enough to her mouth, that I felt every time she exhaled. I breathed in deeply and panicked again when I realized I was underwater. She murmured to me and played with some hair on my forehead. "It's okay. You're with me."

Her voice seemed to bounce off the water and I couldn't help but feel relaxed and a little concerned at the same time. This wasn't right. She seemed to sense the change in my mood, and she quickly pushed her lips to mine. I felt my entire body become fire and shake in excitement. Even her taste was exhilarating. Her lips tasted of sugar and salt, wine and water, chocolate and vanilla. Her taste was a contradiction. It was bittersweet torture.

As soon as her taste was on my lips, I felt everything in me fill completely to the brim with love and ecstasy. It wasn't enough. I needed more. It felt like I was going to explode and when I opened my eyes, I realized why. She was pulling me into deeper water and her green eyes were a little darker than before.

She kept her lips on mine and then I felt her suck. The air left my lungs and she continued to kiss me deeply. I pushed against the water and tried to get to the surface so I could breathe, but the more I struggled, the tighter she held me.

She pulled away and her voice was sad and low, "I love you so much. Do you love me too?" I couldn't help but feel like this beautiful girl in front of me needed me to tell her. I knew she was killing me, but I couldn't stand to see her so sad.

I struggled to talk, but I couldn't. She repeated, "Do you love me?" Her voice was a little thicker with emotion and I nodded in response. Her beautiful green eyes brightened in the water and I noticed everything get a little fuzzy. She was the only thing that was as clear as day.

I knew I was only moments from death, and all I could think about was her. The brightness surrounding her figure amplified as I slowly gave in to the deep slumber that was slowly pulling me away from reality. She kissed my lips once more and I closed my eyes, allowing the numbing feeling to take me away into complete darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I realize you are probably wondering what the heck this has to do with anything.. well, you can think about that and I promise I have a reason why I am including this. I want to explain my entire idea of a mermaid and so the next few chapters will be my explanation of mermaids... but pay attention to this mermaid because she is very important further on in the story.. I hope you liked it(:<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think (nicely)?(:**

**Oh and don't hate the mermaid... it's in her nature to drown sailors(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Scared

? Mermaid POV

I watched the lifeless sailor drift into deeper waters and I choked on my sob. I let myself drop along with him and when my body came into contact with the ocean floor, I buried my face in my hands. I sobbed into the sand and ignored the animals that had surrounded me. A small fish rubbed its head on me and made a faint buzzing noise. I shook my head and wiped my nose with the back of my hand as my tears collided with the ocean water. Only one difference between the two, mermaid tears are extremely powerful.

You could see the glistening drops apart from the actual water in the ocean. I looked to the fish and it rubbed its head on my cheek. I let it and my bottom lip trembled. I heard a purring coming from next to me and I extended my hand on impulse. A tiny starfish made its way onto my arm and I gave a small watery smile at the little guy when its movements tickled me. I lifted it up to my face and it purred as it wiggled its legs on my arm.

"Don't be sad, pretty Miss." I gave him another small smile and he asked, "Why so sad?"

I let the tears and sobs return as I stuttered out my mistake. "I d-didn't mean-n f-for him-m to die. I only w-w-want-ed a k-hiss. A-a-and I d-rowned him." I let my head fall in my hands and I began crying more. A soft smooth head bumped my arm and I lifted it, allowing the small dolphin to tuck itself underneath my arm. I bent and buried my head in its side as I sobbed loudly, trying to ease the guilt and loneliness I always felt as a mermaid.

About a half hour later, I took a deep breath and felt a little better since I got some of the tears out of my system. I sat up and kissed the dolphin along with all the other fishes around me. I played with the starfish a little and then said my thanks before leaving. I slowly swam through the water, trying to control the way I felt towards my being a mermaid. Sure, it was magical, fun, beautiful, breathtaking, but there is a very evil side of me that takes over sometimes. It's really scary.

I swam away slowly, trying to clear my thoughts of the murder I just committed. I became a little distant and unintentionally swam towards another ship. I didn't realize until I was hanging on the railing, my slippery tail resting along the side of the ship. I only realized because the water was lifting me up so I could rest on the railing and peer at the humans on board. Half of me was concerned for the people on the ship and the other half already gave in to my desire. I had no control over my actions. I just hope I don't drown any more humans in the process of getting a kiss or making contact with someone.

I stayed below the ship but followed it easily and slowly. I decided I should go because I didn't want to kill another human. I turned my back and swam through the waves. I stilled when I heard a little girl's voice coming from the ship.

"Underneath the moon, underneath the stars

Here's a little heart for you

Up above the world up above it all here's a hand to hold on to

But If I should break if I should fall away

What am I to do?

I need someone to take a little of the weight or I'll fall through.

You're just the one that I've been waiting for

I'll give you all that I have to give and more

But don't let me fall."

My head snapped above the water and I stared at the little girl singing to the water. I blinked a few times and a huge smile spread across my face. I pushed my tail and I was a few feet away from her within a few seconds. She didn't notice me because I was still hiding beneath the waves. I cautiously and slowly lifted my head above the water.

She caught sight of me and I ducked completely underwater, extremely shy all of a sudden. I heard her gasp above me and I easily caught up with the ship that was a few feet away. I poked my head above the water again and gave her a shy smile and a small wave. She waved back enthusiastically and I ducked back into the water.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," the little girl murmured, her tone extremely apologetic. I came above the water again and smiled at her before jumping out of the water and diving back in so she'd see my tail. She gasped and then I noticed her jump on the railing.

I curiously glanced around the girl and she was the only one around, so I decided I could get a little closer. I swam to the very edge of the ship and moved my hand. A patch of water easily lifted me up and I grasped the railing, my nails a deep green, nearly black, like my tail.

I smiled at her and her mouth fell open a little. She took a step forward and outstretched her hand. I bit my bottom lip and tried to slip back into the waves, but she grabbed my wrist. I easily grasped the railing and pulled myself up again.

"You're very pretty." I nearly blushed and waved my hand in the hair at the compliment, a huge smile breaking across my face.

"Do you talk?" she asked and I gave her another smile.

"You have a lovely voice. Do you like to sing?" Her mouth fell open and she nodded enthusiastically while reaching her hand out to touch my tail. I glanced around the deck of the ship and when I didn't see anyone, I flipped myself so I was lying on the railing, my tail twisting around one of the poles.

She smiled and politely asked, "May I touch your tail, Miss?"

I smiled brightly at her and nodded, "You certainly may."

Her face lit up and she slowly ran her fingers along my tail before squealing and flicking her hand out, "It's very slimy." She stroked it again and then giggled, making me laugh.

"I would hope so. I wouldn't want a dry tail, now would I?"

She jumped up and down while clapping her hands loudly. "I can't believe I'm talking to a mermaid!"

I rested my head on my arms and gave her another small smile. "Do you sing a lot?"

She thought about it and then gave a nod. I smiled wider if possible as I asked, "Would you sing for me?"

She nodded and then cleared her throat before she began.

"Look at this stuff  
>isn't it neat?<br>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
>Wouldn't you think I'm the girl<br>the girl who has everything?  
>Look at this trove<br>Treasures untold  
>How many wonders can one cavern hold?<br>Lookin' around here you'd think  
>(Sure) she's got everything."<p>

I raised my eyebrows and she stopped singing. "It's from The Little Mermaid movie."

I dropped my jaw in surprise and nodded for her to continue while I lifted myself a little so I could listen to the lyrics clearly.

I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
>I've got whozits and whatzits galore<br>(You want thingamabobs?  
>I got twenty)<br>But who cares?  
>No big deal<br>I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
>I wanna see<br>Wanna see 'em dancin'  
>Walkin' around on those<br>(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet  
>Flippin' your fins you don't get too far<br>Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
>Strollin' along down a<br>(What's that word again?) street.

Up where they walk  
>Up where they run<br>Up where they stay all day in the sun  
>Wanderin' free<br>Wish I could be  
>Part of that world<p>

What would I give  
>If I could live<br>Outta these waters?  
>What would I pay<br>To spend a day  
>Warm on the sand?<br>Betcha on land  
>They understand<br>Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
>Bright young women<br>Sick o' swimmin'  
>Ready to stand<p>

I'm ready to know what the people know  
>Ask 'em my questions<br>And get some answers  
>What's a fire and why does it<br>(What's the word?) burn?

When's it my turn?  
>Wouldn't I love<br>Love to explore that shore up above?  
>Out of the sea<br>Wish I could be  
>Part of that world."<p>

I smiled again and she got a little shy, staring at her feet as she kicked at the deck. I lifted her chin and said, "That was lovely."

"Do you want to walk on land?" I quickly shook my head and then paused. Did I?

"I honestly don't know. I could if I wanted to…" I trailed off and she stared at me curiously.

"I can't believe this. I have to tell my mom when I get home." My eyes widened and I shook my head, not wanting to wipe the little girl's memory. She stared at me and I heard someone coming, so I dropped my tail and let go of the railing. I landed in the water and heard the little girl call out for me.

I stayed below the waves because I saw a man behind her, waiting for her to get up. I waited until he turned his back. I pushed myself up and put a finger to my lips when she caught sight of me. I gave her another warm smile and blew her a kiss before I plopped back into the water. I allowed myself to swim away and refrained from looking back.

I glanced back to the boat once I was several hundred feet away and felt a shiver run through my body as I caught sight of a man onboard. I hissed and scrambled back into the water. I watched in fright as the ship got smaller in the distance. I knew that man. I'd know him anywhere.

_Flashback_

"_Marina, unlock this door RIGHT NOW!" I cowered in fear in the far corner of my room as I watched my locked bedroom door shake every time his fist connected with the wood. _

_End of Flashback_

My lip trembled and I decided it was the perfect time to watch my human as he stared out at the ocean. I swam away to the spot where he usually stayed and pulled myself up on a rock. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to swim with him. I watched him a few miles away and thought it was safe to get closer. I simply stared at him as I allowed myself to be completely revealed to this human. He continued to stare at his paper that he was scribbling on with his drawing pencil.

He glanced up and then looked down to continue his drawing. He saw me, and his head snapped back up. I momentarily panicked, and I made a move to leave, but he reached his hand out as if to stop me.

I tilted my head to the side and cautiously pulled myself up on a flat rock near him to see the way he'd react to me. I wondered if he'd run like so many others or if he would try to capture me. His eyes widened, and he didn't look away as he flipped to a new piece of paper in his notebook and began running his pencil along it quickly and lightly. He chanced a glance down at his paper and then whipped his head back up to make sure I didn't leave.

I shyly smiled at him and shifted so I was in a more comfortable position. I settled myself so I was lying on my stomach on the flat rock. I rested my weight on my forearms and let my tail slide out along the rock until it dipped in the water at an angle, only partially covering my tail. My fin peeked out from the somewhat shallow waters, and I tilted my head as I smiled at him.

I was perfectly comfortable and I could easily watch him as he drew me. I flashed him a smile and he gave me a timid one in return. He likes to be alone and wants to stay in his comfort zone. I surprisingly didn't get the urge to drown him much to my relief. I don't know how I'd cope if I killed him. He meant a lot to me even though I barely knew him. This is actually the first time he's ever seen me.

He stilled and looked at me when I heard a noise a few feet away. He looked behind him and then dropped his notebook, surprising me. Of all the times I've watched him, he tried his very best to keep his drawing book in absolutely perfect condition. He turned back to me and frantically said, "Hide!"

I instantly dove in the water and hid behind the rock I was lying on. I peeked to the shore and my heart hammered against my chest as I saw a red eyed man stalking towards my human with a frightening smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so thank you for bearing with me you guys! The next chapter is where the ? mermaid becomes an important character! I hope you guys liked it! <strong>

**Review and tell me what you think in nice words please(:**

**Also! Please read and REVIEW Shadows of a Star by SelinaShadow(:**

**It's freaking hilarious and a really good story so far! Please and thank you!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Vampires

? Mermaid POV

I pushed out of my hiding place on impulse and silently watched for a few minutes until the red eyed man glanced at me. His smirk faded into a frown, and I tilted my head to the side, not sure if I should be worried or not. He froze and eyed me. I swam a little closer, and he took in my tail. He stared it rather rudely, and I glared in annoyance. I hate to be stared at like I'm a freak.

He glanced up, and his wide red eyes met my narrowing ones. He slowly put his hands up in surrender and backed away. I wasn't sure if I should be happy that he feared me or if I should be curious as to why he reacted the way he did. I settled for both. I watched as he disappeared into the woods and only then, did I let out the breath that I had been holding.

I snuck a glance at my human, and he wouldn't meet my eyes. He stared at the sand and then went to pick up his drawing book. I caught a glimpse of a scrawled out name on the inside cover, and I raised my eyebrows. _Chase._ It fit him. He had light blue eyes and dark brown hair mixed with light brown hair. His hair was a little long and a little messy, but in a good way.

He stared at his picture for a while and then sat down. He stared at my stomach and began scribbling again. I returned to my previous position, and he relaxed a little bit before getting completely lost in his drawing. I tilted my head slightly and dreamily sighed as the wind blew his hair across his forehead. He looked up as his pencil began to slow down, and he put his notebook out as he looked from the notebook to me.

He smiled slightly, and then I cautiously slipped off the rock into the water. I slowly made my way over to him, and he simply froze. I dove into the water and was about 20 feet from him in 2 seconds. I sat on the shore where the water evenly spread out above the warm sand every few seconds. He stared, and I gave him a shy smile as I hid behind my hair and bit my lower lip. I lifted my hand and wiggled my fingers slightly, my heart rapidly beating in my chest.

He slowly walked over and sat across from me. He smiled back just as shyly, and my heart melted as he spoke in a deep voice, "Can you talk?" I opened my mouth to tell him my name, but an annoying voice called out to him. He turned quickly. And just as he turned back to me, I was already watching from about 30 feet away.

He didn't notice I was still watching him, and I swam away quickly so I wouldn't have to see him with that girl again. I didn't know who she was, but I did know he didn't like her and was too sweet to say anything. She was constantly trying to kiss him and be with him, but he liked to be alone. That was just him.

I silently thanked him every time he put distance between himself and the girl. She wasn't exactly ugly. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes like his. I don't know why she'd come out to the beach at this time. I shrugged it off and took one last look at Chase before swimming away into deeper waters.

* * *

><p><em>(1 week later)<em>

I continued to watch as Chase stared out at the ocean curiously. He got up and went to the edge of the shore, but didn't get in. He shook his head and walked away. I watched in bewilderment, and he didn't do anything but look at the water. He stayed there for another 2 hours before he left. I stayed afterwards, hoping he'd come back so I could watch him some more and maybe even talk to him. Another hour passed, and I realized he must be sleeping, so I sadly pushed away from the rock I was hiding behind and disappeared into the ocean.

It was then that I realized I was extremely uncomfortable. Someone was watching me, and for once in my mermaid life, I felt threatened. I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad sign. I haven't come across anything that has physically hurt me as a mermaid. But then again, I haven't been a mermaid for too long. I didn't keep track, so I honestly don't know how old I am as a mermaid.

I nervously looked over my shoulder and when I didn't see anything, I shook off my uneasiness and went to my small private stream that I liked to bathe in at night or in the early morning, however you look at it.

* * *

><p><em>(2 weeks later)<em>

I returned to my spot as usual, and my heart skipped a beat when I realized Chase was there. He was still in the same position. I raised my eyebrows at his choice of attire. He was wearing swimming trunks and nothing else. He was pacing along the shore and seemed a little confused and conflicted. After a while of muttering incomprehensible things to himself, he ran at the water and dove in.

I raised my eyebrows again and heard him swimming closer to me. I didn't say or do anything until he swam a little too far into the water. I followed him and felt the warm water get a little cooler against my skin. I waited for a while, silently hoping he would go back before he froze to death.

He didn't do anything. He stood still. I ducked into the water again, and my eyes widened when I realized why he was so still. There were at least 4 sharks circling him. I hissed and the sharks looked to me. They backed off slowly and swam away reluctantly when I got closer. I gathered up the courage and grabbed his hands. I felt him relax, and I carefully lifted myself out of the water.

I met his eyes and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and cautiously pulled me closer to him. I let him and figured every boy his age would want a moment like this with a beautiful mermaid. I hesitantly wrapped my tail around one of his legs, and he sunk a little lower into the water. I quickly disentangled myself from him and grasped his hand. I pulled him to the shore and watched him as he got out and shivered violently from the cold. I went back into the water and just as I was about to leave, I felt someone watching us. I glanced to the woods and there was another red eyed man. I froze, unsure of what I should do.

I looked at Chase again and saw 2 red eyed men holding him, their hands cupping his neck. I made a move to him, but the man in front of me said, "You move, we snap his neck."

My eyes widened, and I shook my head as I went back to my previous position in the water while clasping my hands behind my back. He stared at me, and then I saw a blur of a man come from the side and tackle one of the men holding Chase. He twisted his neck, and a loud crack echoed along the surface of the water.

The other man holding Chase tightened his hold, and then he was ripped away. Chase fell on his knees, and he was staring at me intently. His warm blue eyes were pleading for help. The man in front of me stared at Chase and then ran at him.

The other man jumped in front of Chase and pushed him out of the way. I watched and noticed Chase's rescuer was pale white, muscular and very tall. He had gold eyes and bronze colored hair that was easily seen in the moonlight; well, to me. His hair looked like a very shiny penny. His hair was longer than Chase's but much lighter. Copper Head growled, and the guy with red eyes backed up. Another man that was very muscular ran to Copper head's side and growled with him. He looked as big as a bear and his short brown hair and topaz colored eyes made me feel like he was a good guy. Especially since he was protecting Chase from the demon with red eyes.

The demon glanced at me and took a step forward, his eyes on the boys guarding my human. Another man with red eyes and brown hair tackled him and tore his head off. I was surprised when I realized there was no blood. I stared at the wound and it looked like broken glass. I didn't say anything and the copper head boy came forward.

He put his hands up in surrender and said, "We're not going to hurt you." I nodded and then glanced at Chase. I nearly had a heart attack when I realized he was on the floor, unconscious.

Copper head gave me an apologetic look and said, "He's asleep. I squeezed his pressure point. Don't worry, he's alive." I nodded, and then the red eyed man with brown hair took a few steps towards me.

"Hello. I'm Demetri. This is Edward, and that is Emmett." I nodded and was about to introduce myself when Demetri apologized.

"I'm sorry, Miss. But I'd rather not know you're name." I sighed in relief and nodded.

"Miss, I'm going to pick you up now, okay?" I looked to Copper head and he gave me an encouraging smile, so I looked back to the red eyed man.

"What are you?" I struggled to keep the uneasiness out of my voice and was surprised when I had hidden it well by lacing my tone with curiosity.

"Vampire," he said carefully, as if his words would pierce my skin. I swallowed and then figured he was telling the truth because I was a mermaid. Of course I wasn't the only 'mythical' creature out here.

"Miss, I need to take you." I tilted my head to the side once again and raised my eyebrows.

"Where?" I asked cautiously.

He took a deep breath and said, "I need to take you. There is a war between vampires and mermaids at the moment."

I backed up and hissed on impulse. Copper head, Edward, stepped forward and said, "Miss. I'm actually with one of your 'sisters'. I am in love with her and the war started because of our relationship."

"Are you still with her?" I asked suspiciously. He nodded, and I noticed his eyes went a little distant and he got quiet, a small smile on his face. I didn't believe him. I backed up some more, but the red eyed man called Demetri stepped forward.

I glanced at Chase, but I had no way of getting to him. I looked back up, but it was too late. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I hissed and wiggled as I flapped my tail around, trying to get out of his hold. I hissed and when I felt my fangs pierce the inside of my cheek, I prepared to bite.

"Demetri, let go of her. She's going to bite," a smooth voice said. There was a hint of a southern accent and when I focused on the speaker, I noticed he resembled a cowboy. He had dirty blonde hair that was in his face. It was a little longer than Copper head's hair, but not too long.

I noticed tons of scars along his arms, illuminated by the moonlight. My jaw dropped from shock and I momentarily felt concerned for the yellow eyed man in front of me. "Are you a vampire, too?" The one with the southern accent nodded cautiously and then focused intently on me. My eyelids began to droop of their own accord, and I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. I felt my tail go limp, and then I succumbed to the darkness that was eating at my coherent state as I refused to trust the red eyed demon named Demetri.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so now you know how she somewhat ties into the story.. there's still more(:<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think(:**

**I hope you liked it and i want to once again tell you guys to read**** Shadows of a Star by SelinaShadow. Read and review it nicely! Please and thank you(:**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marina

? Mermaid POV

The sun lit up my face as it peeked through the blinds. I blinked several times and huffed in annoyance. I was having such a nice dream too. I would relive it, but I forgot it. All I remember is waking up and thinking, _what a nice dream. _I sat up on the stiff little bed that I had been put on. I had a large blanket on me and I settled into the headboard, a comfy pillow supporting my back. I stared around the room and waited for something to happen.

I ran my fingers through my hair fairly slowly and laughed to myself as my hair stood up from static. I hummed along to a melody that I could faintly hear in the distance. The humming slowed before stopping altogether. I raised my eyebrows and frowned when the beautiful song cut off abruptly.

I sang a little louder, trying to distract myself. I waited and then just stopped singing when my boredom was taking over. I rolled over on the bed and clenched my eyes shut until I saw fireworks. I looked down and grimaced as I realized why I was so bored. I was human. Humans naturally find a lot of things boring while mermaids always find the light of the situation and are easily amused. At least, I am. I let my legs turn into my tail, and I thought about swimming. I rolled over and put my head in my hands, my elbows on the bed. I picked my tail up and flicked it around in the air as I hummed to myself. I ended up on my back and finding the ceiling extremely entertaining. It was so white. And bumpy. I wanted to smooth it down. Why can't land be like water? Land is always bumpy. And I always find an invisible hole in the ground that makes me trip or stumble across the floor.

Why can't land be like water? Water is so pretty and warm and cold. It's so smooth and rough. It's a beautiful contradiction. It sways and flows. It pulls and pushes. It falls and it rises. "I want water," I mumbled to myself as I stared at the ceiling and envisioned myself in the water. I heard movement in front of my door, and I stared at it. I expected someone to come in and talk to me. The shadow underneath the door left, and I sighed in annoyance. "If you're going to come in, come in. don't just stand there and wait for something to randomly happen."

I heard a snicker a few doors down and then a frustrated huff. I shrugged. I honestly don't care. I played with the blanket that I was resting on. It was so soft and it smelled really good. I brought it up to my nose and sniffed deeply. I heard another snicker and I growled. "Yes I'm sniffing the blanket. Do something about it."

I heard a chuckle and shrugged it off. I rolled over and allowed myself to fall onto the floor with a loud thump. I landed on my face, and I smiled when I realized the floor was a fluffy carpet. I sniffed it too. It smelled like balloons. No lie. I rolled onto my back and started to sing,

"_It's like I'm on a cloud. _

_This carpet smells so good,_

_I gave it a long sniff and I'm so proud._

_If you were me, you'd say you understood." _

I snapped out of it when I heard several voices below me. I rolled onto my side and put my ear to the soft tan colored carpet.

"What do you mean you want me to kill her?" Demetri's voice. I gulped at what he said and then remembered I couldn't be killed by a bloodsucker such as himself. I snickered at the name I gave him and then continued listening.

"I want you to kill her. You're the only one who can do this." A woman's voice responded rather coldly, and I waited to hear anything else.

"I won't kill her. She has nothing to do with Edward and Bella's relationship. She's just a girl that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She's no more than 15."

Demetri sounded disgusted, angry, and very defensive.

"What do you mean she's a girl? She's a fish!" I gritted my teeth at the woman who I couldn't put a face to.

I heard a growl and then Demetri spit out, "Watch how you talk about her." Why is he defending me? I silenced my thoughts when I heard a calm man's voice answer.

He was rather amused, "Demetrius. Calm down. I understand you can't stand the fact of killing a 15 year old girl, especially since she resembles your human daughter. However, you need to understand that we have no choice but to get rid of her."

There was another growl, and I assumed it was from Demetri. "I'll kill her when you tell me where the other girl is."

I heard laughter and then a series of low growls that were getting louder and louder every second. My eyes were scanning around the room and I realized I was getting too distracted, so I shut my eyes.

"Demetrius, enough. We can't tell you where the other girl is. Jane will only get rid of this girl if you don't kill her." More growls.

I heard a clatter of things, a louder growl that soon erupted into a roar that shook the floor I was so tightly pressed against. Then, I heard a whoosh of air and a loud crack as well as the unmistakable sound of something slamming roughly into a wall. I heard it crumble and clash to the floor as well as more growls and anguished cries of pain.

I opened my eyes only when I heard Demetri breathlessly say, "You get anywhere near her, and I won't hesitate to rip you apart. You think you guys are so powerful. I'm the one who will survive without you. I'm the one who makes this coven powerful. And the fact that all of you are only doing this for power and status makes me sick."

I heard another commotion, and I sat up when my door flew open, revealing the red eyed vampire named Demetri. I narrowed my eyes and asked, "Where am I?" He gave me an apologetic look, and I felt something in my head shift. I felt completely exposed and a little weak. I stared at him curiously, trying to cover up the fear I felt for the man in front of me.

_I'm really sorry for bringing you here. It's a long story. Edward is wanted by my family because he has a relationship with a mermaid. I also have a relationship with a mermaid, but my family doesn't know. I was in charge of keeping tabs on Edward so he wouldn't go against us. I let him be with his mermaid while I went with my mermaid. Unfortunately, my family found out about Edward and took one of his mermaid's sisters. You were taken as another warning to them. _

His voice flooded my mind, and I stared at him with wide eyes. I backed up and then remembered I was leaning against the headboard. He put his hands up.

_Don't be scared. I am the only vampire who is capable of physically hurting you. And I won't. _

I opened my mouth, but he shook his head and put his hands up again. He answered rather smoothly, and I listened intently to the thoughts pouring into my head.

_I'm really sorry. I won't hurt you because I am in love with a mermaid. You are a beautiful creature, and I wouldn't want to wipe out your kind. _

I smiled and flicked my hair over my shoulder at the compliment. He gave me a hesitant smile in return.

"Are you with a colony of mermaids?" he asked aloud.

I shook my head and said, "I prefer to stay alone and for some reason, I can't find any of my kind. I hear them and I feel them around me, but I am always drawn to something in the opposite direction of other mermaids. I wish I knew others of my kind. It gets so lonely." I couldn't help the sadness that was leaking into my voice. It just hurt too much to be alone, which is why I would have to wipe Chase's memory when I see him again. I can't hurt him. And I don't want him to hurt me. I need to make him forget me. I'm not good for him.

Demetri nodded and slowly approached me before lifting me up. I let him and settled into his chest. I hummed softly when I heard that familiar melody in the distance. I closed my eyes and allowed Demetri to carry me away. I didn't really mind where we were going because I liked Demetri's defensive tone when he was arguing with those people. He didn't want to kill me. I trusted him and I knew he wouldn't kill me. He's too good.

"I like you, Demetri."

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I waited patiently for the human to wake up. He simply breathed in and out. He wouldn't do anything else. I heard a faint humming, and my heart broke all over again as I heard my daughter's melody. I had an idea of where she could be, but I couldn't get to her. I wish I could, but I already knew it wouldn't end well. It would only end in an even bigger war than there already is. Besides, I only had a hunch. I didn't know exactly where she was.

I stayed beside my rock. I thought of Cynthia and sighed loudly. I already knew she wasn't somewhere happy. I knew she was most likely with that man who killed her as a human. I found this out a few days ago. I swam to Italy and listened to Jane's conversation with Aro. I knew they gave her to him. I just didn't know the exact location. I wish I did. I'd go to her right now.

A loud groaning pulled me out of my thoughts. I gazed at the human, and he rolled over. I almost laughed. Almost. The kid fell into the water, and I shook my head as I lifted him up. He looked stunned and then caught sight of me. I gave him a small smile that didn't reach my eyes and helped him back on the rock.

"Where is she?" I shrugged and then waited for him to calm his rapid breathing.

"Is she okay?" I shrugged again, and he once again began hyperventilating. I raised my eyebrows and swam to his side. I put some water on his forehead, and he calmed down, much to my relief. I sensed a vampire, and I reacted.

I turned around and took a defensive stance in front of him. I dramatically sighed when Demetri smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and noticed a mermaid in his arms. My adrenaline spiked, and my lip quivered when she turned around, and her unknown green eyes met my brown ones. I looked down, tears welling in my eyes.

I held them back and then noticed she was singing a familiar melody that made my heart squeeze painfully. She was singing Cynthia's melody. I didn't look up as Demetri let her down, and she swam to the boy's side. She smiled and then took his hand in hers. I snuck a glance at her and her green eyes flashed white.

Her voice was steady and even as she said, "Leave. You won't remember anything that has happened in the past 2 days." The boy's eyes went distant, and he gave a slight nod before going unconscious at her command. Her lip quivered, and she pulled him into the water. She waved her hand, and she began to cry as the current took him away to shore. She wiped at her eyes and refused to look at me. A few hours later she sniffed and wiped her eyes once more.

She glanced at me and we just stared at each other. Demetri had been waiting as patiently as me. I wanted to comfort her, but I barely met her, and she continued to give me a hesitant look as if I would attack her.

She fully turned to me and gave me a hesitant smile. I smiled back as well. Her face brightened, and she made a move to hug me. She caught herself and put some distance between us as she dropped her arms. She looked down, allowing her hair to cover her face. I swam closer, and she looked up.

I smiled warmly at her and extended my arms for her. She smiled brightly and gave a slight squeal. She launched herself at me and gave me a huge hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

"What's your name?" I asked as I held her tightly to me.

"Marina."

She slowly pulled away from me and I said, "I'm Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts?(:<strong>

**Sorry it took me so long to update my internet was acting up ):**

**Reminder: Read and review Shadows of a Star by SelinaShadow! Please and thank you(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight. This chapter may contain content that is a little gruesome to some readers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Stuck

Marina POV

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, willing myself to forget about the human boy who I was so heartbroken over. I glanced at the mermaid beside me. She was so beautiful. She had a long pale blue tail that said she was deeply conflicted about something. She was sad, and I wanted to make her smile. She had big brown eyes that reminded me of the human food called chocolate. Her nose was small, and her skin was a little pale, but beautiful in contrast to her dark brown hair that framed her heart shaped face. Her lips were full, but she had a small mouth, which was cute. Her lashes were extremely long, and she wore a blank expression on her face.

I stared at her a little longer than I should have. She was staring back. I wasn't sure if I should move towards her or if she would attack me. I thought about it, and I gave her a small smile to show I was a little hesitant, but I wouldn't attack. She smiled in return. It was a simple smile that reflected her curiosity about me and the pain she was feeling inside. It didn't reach her eyes, and I once again wanted to comfort her. Before I really thought about it, I inched towards her with my arms open as if I would hug her. I caught myself and instantly dropped my arms as I swam back, allowing my long hair to act as a shield and cover my embarrassment.

She swam closer, and I looked up, a little curious as to what she was doing. She gave me a warm smile that lit up a fraction of her deep eyes, and she extended her arms. I couldn't help the slight squeal that escaped my lips, and I lunged at her. I squeezed her tightly, and she hugged me back. "What's your name?" Her voice was melodic and beautiful as the cool waves of the ocean carried it further into the distance.

I instantly said, "Marina." I normally wouldn't want to tell her, but she's one of my kind, and she wouldn't hurt me. I know that for a fact. Plus, Demetri is here if something goes wrong, which nothing will.

I slowly pulled away so I could look at her face, and she said, "I'm Bella." I smiled again and then thought about what I could say. She took my hand and intertwined our fingers. I smiled again and then took in our surroundings.

"Are you alone, Bella?" Her eyebrows shot up, and she gave me a quizzical look. I heard a few voices approaching us, and I looked down at the water. There were two lights coming from the deep. I waited, and I noticed Demetri was tense. I wasn't sure how to react and watched him. He looked at me and pointed to the water. I quickly obliged and did as I was told. I carefully went underwater and was met with two beautiful girls with long shimmering tails that were visible from the surface of the ocean.

Bella put her finger to her lips, and their voices cut off abruptly. They looked as old as Bella, if not older. I looked at one, and she had a long shimmering clear tail with a tinge of blue. It looked lovely with her because it brought out her eyes. She had red hair that looked nearly black, and her bangs were pushed back because of the water. Her eyes were a piercing blue. She was beautiful. She gave me a smile and swam over to me, engulfing me in a tight hug. I smiled back and let her as I leaned my head on her shoulder.

The other was beautiful as well because she had long brown hair, brown eyes and a charcoal gray tail. She was simple looking but beautiful. All mermaids were. She hugged me as well and kissed my forehead. I smiled, and we all held hands as we waited. I glanced up and saw Demetri pointing to the water again. I was a little confused and felt a shift in my head. _Swim as far as you can. _

I nearly rolled my eyes at the command. I nodded and pulled everyone along. I realized I didn't know where I was going, and Bella tugged on my hand. She pointed down and swam. I followed and she began humming along with the others. I raised my eyebrows and couldn't fight the urge to sing as well. I began humming lightly and smiled brightly when I heard the faint humming above water. She was singing again. I sang along with her melody, and her voice got louder, much to my amusement. I hummed louder as well and then her voice stopped.

"_Help me."_

I froze as I heard her voice and glanced around myself. About a hundred mermaids were watching me curiously with smiles on their faces. The singing had stopped, and I wasn't sure what I could do to help the girl whose voice I always hear. I know where she is, too. I wonder if this is the girl they are looking for.

* * *

><p>Cynthia POV<p>

I hummed softly as the tears slowly slipped down my cheeks. I heard a faint singing below. I knew she was in the water somewhere, and I didn't recognize her voice. She was somewhere underwater, and she could hear me. I let her sing along as she usually did. I stopped and whispered, "Help me." She had stopped singing, and I wasn't sure if she had heard me or not.

The wall opened up, and I was grabbed by my wrists. I didn't bother fighting back. I never fought back. I was too numb to feel anything anyway. It had been months, and no one has found me. I wonder how Jason is doing. I sighed and was slapped across my face. I didn't cry. I didn't want him to feel the satisfaction he does by seeing my tears. I felt the stinging on my cheek, and I felt my anger increase. He got some rope and bound my wrists. I waited. He roughly pulled the rope along, and I followed with clasped hands. He tied the rope to the pole and pushed me into the water. My tail unfurled beneath me quite slowly. I wasn't sure if this swampy pit was healthy for my tail. I stared at my reflection and caught someone's reflection behind me. She was running away, and I wasn't sure what to do. She had long blonde hair and the wind was whipping it from side to side. I watched curiously, and my eyes widened when I heard the engine of his car start. The car sped away, and I prayed he wouldn't find her. She turned to look behind her, and she caught sight of me.

She stopped running, and I could see the tears falling from her red rimmed eyes. I also noticed the raw skin of her wrists. I wondered if she was a mermaid, and then I noticed she was fully clothed, and her nails had chipping nail polish. She wasn't a mermaid. She was pretty enough to be one, though. I didn't say anything, and she stood there. She was a few hundred feet away, and I wasn't sure what to do. The car neared her, and she frantically glanced from me to the car. I looked at the restraints on my wrists. I looked at myself in the mirror and then back to the girl. The car was within a hundred feet of her.

She was just standing there, visibly shaking. I knew I had to do something, but I just felt so tired. I couldn't lift myself. I couldn't even pump my tail. The mushy water wasn't helping anything either. I blankly stared at the girl, and a low flame began in my stomach. I looked at myself in the mirror again. I wore a blank expression, and my normally bright brown eyes were very pale and distant. I couldn't find the strength to move. I simply hung from the pole. The rope that was digging into my wrists was the only thing that kept me from drifting into the swampy pit that was often gurgling with bubbles from the heat. I wasn't sure what to do once again.

I tried to move, but nothing happened. I glanced at the car, and he looked at me from the rear-view mirror. That pang of fear violently shook through my body, and I groaned at the sudden movement of my stiff muscles. I know I'm not human, but I feel like I am. I stared at my reflection, trying to forget the girl behind me. I was hit with a vivid memory.

_I panted as I ran. I wanted to glance back to see how much distance was between us, but I couldn't. It would slow me down. I pushed myself further and a broken sob escaped my lips as I tore through the trees. A huge branch caught my foot and I hit the floor. I quickly scrambled away and managed to roll onto my back. I stared up at the moon and that fear shot through me once again. I whimpered and looked up. He was 10 feet from me. He stopped running and gave me a taunting smirk. I cried, and the tears blurred my vision. I didn't care. I pushed myself away, not able to find the strength to get up and run. I continued to push myself backwards, but he reached out and grasped my ankle. I let out a blood curling scream, and he grunted as he pulled me to him. I clawed at the moist dirt around me, and when I couldn't grab onto anything, I kicked my foot out. _

_He violently pulled my legs in between his, and he leaned over me. He threw his fist out and socked me in the mouth. My head flew to the side, and I saw every tree fade into the next. I felt my shirt being torn off, but I couldn't exactly push him away. I was too weak. I fluttered my eyelids, trying to keep them open, but it wasn't working out. _

_It was then that I realized I'd rather be in the dark so I couldn't see what was coming. My muscles went limp and relaxed into the soft dirt below me against my will. My eyes closed, and I allowed the darkness to consume me as I felt the breeze hit my now exposed legs. _

I snapped out of it and noticed the girl was being dragged back by her ankles. She was screaming for her mom, and I felt my lip tremble. I felt my teeth poke my lip, so I took in my appearance using the mirror that was always in front of me. The outside of my eyes were a faint blue, and it was slowly caving in on the brownish color. My eyes were still so lost. I felt the flame inside spark, and my eyes went back to brown. I was getting more and more confused. Why can't I move? I violently threw my arms up. Unfortunately, my arms only moved a fraction. I craned my neck back so I could take in the scene with my eyes. He was on top of her.

He was hitting her. She tried to fight, and I realized she was fighting unconsciousness. She slowly passed out, and he began to undress her. I gritted my teeth, and that spark inside grew. I didn't have to look back to know that the blue color was invading my normally brown eyes. My wrists pulled at the rope, and I wished I had fangs to tear it. I continued pulling and when it finally gave, I sunk into the swampy pit. I tried to pump my tail, but the mud was thick, and I knew I had no strength. I took rapid breaths of sweet air, and then I was pulled under. I hesitantly opened my eyes, and my lips trembled when I took in the disgusting substance I had to breathe in.

I ignored my lungs as they begged for air or water. I clenched my mouth shut even tighter, if that was possible. I continued to sink, and I watched the light from above disappear altogether. I glanced around myself, and my mouth opened. I took in the muddy water and was thankful as the moisture hit my throat. It wasn't so bad down here. Scratch that. It was freaking terrifying down here. I was in complete darkness, and when I focused, I saw several corpses of young girls around me. I was paralyzed with fear, and I fell to the floor. I stared with wide eyes at the girl's body next to me.

She was pale, and her skin was wrinkled from the water. I reached my hand out slowly. I touched it softly and pulled my hand back when it was rock hard. Her pale green eyes were so distant, and her mouth was open in a silent scream. I shook and pushed myself away. I hit a body, and I slowly turned around. A girl with long blonde hair was staring at me. Her eyes were lifeless, and her hand was outstretched as if asking for help. I slowly pushed myself away from her, and I slammed into the wall of the pit. A hand fell from the dirt covered wall and landed on my shoulder. I screamed and pumped my tail quickly, trying to get out.

It didn't work, I couldn't do it. I realized that flame inside me was getting overwhelming because the heat was eating me from the inside out. I began shaking, and that led to convulsing. The heat was getting unbearable, and that's when I realized what it was. The heat wasn't heat at all. That heat was my inner demon. I tried to get a hold of myself, but it only got worse. I unconsciously gave my sane mind over to the monster, and I easily tore through the water. The thickness of the mud returned, and I made quick work of it. I tore out of the water and was met with my reflection. I was covered in mud, and when I scraped my fingers underneath my eyes, nothing happened. That greasy brown dirt remained there.

I hissed in annoyance and realized my long brown hair was now slicked down. The muck had straightened the waves, and my bangs were stuck to my now greasy forehead. I hissed and smiled when I saw the remainder of my brown eyes vanish under the pooling of the ice blue. I felt the pricks of my fangs scrape uncomfortably against the inside of my lower lip. I heard the man swallow. He was closer to me. I glanced back to him, and he was carrying the girl over his shoulder. I looked back to the mirror and seen him behind me. He stopped in his tracks, and I gave him a frightening smile that wasn't mine. He stared at me with wide eyes, and I let the smirk cover my face. I continued to stare at him as I felt my control slip, and he turned in the other direction.

He began running, the girl still over his shoulder. She was completely naked and had some blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. I roared and threw my fist out, relishing in the sound that echoed throughout the woods as my fist met the glass, effortlessly shattering it into millions of pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts?(:<strong>

**Sorry I took so long to update. I recently had a stress overload, and I didn't have the time or the patience to sit down and think about my story. I promise I will begin uploading daily once again. I hope you liked the chatper(: I also realize there may be some questions you may have about this story. You can ask, but i won't guarantee an answer. You kind of have to bear with me. **

**Once again: read and review Shadows of a Star by SelinaShadow(:**

**It's wonderful(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Unsure

Marina POV

I waited, unsure of what to do. Something wasn't right. I felt a huge pull towards the South, and I didn't know if I should allow myself to give in to it. I looked up, only now realizing I had been staring at the shallow pool of water in front of me. I glanced at Bella, and she had a very concerned expression on her face. I heard a low series of growls that were both menacing and terrifying. It wasn't until Bella cupped my face in her hands that I realized the threatening sounds were coming from me. I blinked a few times and then clutched my stomach in agony. There was a bright flame inside that was making my insides warmer with every harsh gasp I took.

I felt like I was being violently ripped in two. I continued with my labored breathing, and my panic seemed to grow. The pain got worse and worse, and I didn't know how to react to it. I glanced nervously and hesitantly at Bella. She gave me a concerned smile that put me at ease. That flame that I felt inside momentarily lowered, and I shook a few times from the amount of pain that was drowning everything out. I took a gasp of air and willed my frantically beating heart to slow as it noisily pounded in my chest.

I randomly ran my tongue over my teeth and worried my lip confusedly. I hissed loudly when I felt the tear I had created in my lower lip. I grabbed the raw skin to stop the flow of blood, and I became breathless in my fit of panic. I continued to gaze at Bella with wide frightened eyes that were full of silent questions.

I realized everyone was approaching me with caution. Some had warnings in their eyes. Oh God, what did I do? What do I do? I returned my gaze to Bella, and she smoothed my hairline in a comforting manner. I tried my hardest to calm down because I didn't know what was happening. I didn't want to panic because it would only set off the mermaids that were currently eyeing me with suspicion and wariness.

I took another deep breath, and that's when I smelled it. Bella was still in front of me. She was getting closer to calm my nerves. She smelled divine. It was then that I became hyper aware of every single aura within a 60 foot radius. I leaned in to Bella and took another lungful of her scent. Her chocolate colored eyes were wide with concern even as I made it clear I wanted to smell her blood. I pulled her wrist up to my nose and inhaled deeply. I licked my lips, ignoring my abnormally pointy teeth and looked up at her. It took me a few minutes to realize the electric blue eyes that were reflected in her warm brown ones were in fact mine.

* * *

><p>Cynthia POV<p>

I slowly stalked to him. He had pushed her in the car and was struggling to start the engine. The roar only echoed throughout the woods just as I had tore open his door. I reached for him, but he had already slammed on the gas pedal. The car lurched forward, and I gritted my teeth in exasperation and annoyance. I'm awfully ill tempered when I allow myself to give in to the temptation that is my inner self. It's like another girl lives inside me and only comes out when she is beyond livid. This has only happened twice before. The first was when I caught a glimpse of a man raping a young girl. The second, when Kate attacked Bella.

What scared me the most was the fact that I was thinking so rationally at a time like this. I shouldn't be thinking so rationally. My mind should be completely hazed in thoughts of murder, revenge, torture, temptation. Instead, my thoughts are rather coherent and very logical. Something isn't right. Should I be worried? I felt a huge pull to the South. I paused in my internal confliction.

It didn't really matter about the man and the girl he just took. I would kill him rather easily in a few moments. I was more concerned of the fact that I was completely focused, and it wasn't on the man who ruined my childhood. It was actually quite nerve-racking. I was unsure of what to do. I wanted to leave the girl and go to the South. Something was waiting for me there. I just didn't know what. What the heck? This is extremely irritating. I rolled my eyes and clutched at my grimy hair, trying to focus on the task at hand.

I ran in the direction the car went. It was far in the distance and I knew for a fact, he wouldn't get far. He was too naïve. He didn't believe I would hurt him. His human instincts were simply telling him to run. And I knew that scared him because he certainly wasn't scared of me. He couldn't be. The Volturi made sure he wouldn't be scared. All he knew was I may fight back, but I won't. And if I do, he can easily get me to fall under his spell by unbuckling his pants. Sick pervert. I was too far gone for anything to stop what I was about to do.

I continuously clenched and unclenched my fingers. He was going to die. And the sad part was, I wasn't relishing in the idea of feeling his hot blood run down my arms. I was very anxious to tear open his neck and grab the girl. I wanted to take her to the South because I wasn't sure what to do. Why was I so unsure? I wanted to go somewhere else because I was being gravitated to someone. And then it hit me. Bella.

* * *

><p>Marina POV<p>

I panicked and violently pulled away from Bella. I dove into the water quite harshly and erratically pumped my tail to put distance between us. I didn't know what my blue eyes meant. I only knew that I had to get away from here and find who I was being pulled to. I allowed the current to carry me away, most likely to her, the mysterious singer. I hope she's alright.

I knew she wasn't, but I still hoped. I pushed through the rough waves of the water, and that's when I realized the ocean must have been feeding off the negative energy that was pouring off me in waves. I was nearly vibrating as a result of the growls that shook my body and deafened me. Like I said before, something wasn't right. I just hoped things weren't too bad. I continued to swim and tried my best to relax myself. If I continued to react like this, things weren't going to end smoothly. I knew something bad was going to happen because I was influencing the way of the water so negatively even though every thought I had was good.

Every thought I had either revolved around the mysterious girl that I haven't met, or the overwhelming worry I felt for Bella and the other mermaid. Around 20 minutes later, I stumbled out of the waves, not really focusing on the energy and will power it normally took for me to transform so quickly.

I ran along the soft ground, nearly smiling at the feel of the cool sand softly touching my wet feet. I glanced down to my legs and mentally thought about how cute my tiny little feet looked. Okay? A minute ago, I was freaking out, and now I'm complimenting myself. Weird. Something is wrong. Very, very wrong. And I honestly don't mind that I'm walking into a trap because I know for a fact that I am meant to be here regardless of the reason I'm being gravitated to this exact spot. I pushed myself a little further, breaking into a light jog so I would close the distance between us. And that's when I took in the scene before me with confused eyes.

* * *

><p>Cynthia POV<p>

I was right. He didn't get very far. He actually crashed into a tree, the idiot. I smirked and tore his door open. I shivered in excitement at his whimpers that showed the fear he felt. I did that to him. Me. Little old me. Cute, little, innocent, old me. I smirked again and grabbed his arm. I felt that pull on me get increasingly stronger, nearly painful. I had to get there. I had to get to her. My distraction didn't help me, and I snapped out of it only when he was 10 feet away, girl over his shoulder. Sick pervert wouldn't leave her. I continued to gracefully stalk him and grew incredibly bored of the chase, which says a lot. Mermaids usually have fun in the hunt when they are losing their inner human, when their heart is momentarily ice cold; the reason why our eyes are ice blue. I breathed out and a misty substance came out of my mouth, and it had a tinge of blue coloring to it. I had to use my power as a mermaid to lure him in so I could quickly kill him and go south. I did it again, and the man stopped.

He turned to me slowly, eyes wide, legs shaking, slightly unfocused expression. His face transformed, and he became _excited_. I roared and leapt at him. He didn't fight back and hit the floor. I quickly jumped back from him when I noticed he still had the girl in his grasp. I focused as he chuckled. He had an 8 inch dagger digging into her jugular. I growled and hissed as he dropped one of his hands to her waist, lightly drawing circles with his thumb over her exposed skin.

He shook his head and said, "I can't believe you'd actually think you could get me so easily. Those nice people with red eyes told me everything there is to know about you, sweet pea." I shuddered at the name, and he slowly jiggled the girl in his arms as if to wake her. She stirred, and he began lightly kissing her neck. I hissed louder and he visibly shuddered, much to my amusement. He didn't say anything as the girl began to loll her head to the side. She made incomprehensible noises and then fluttered her eyelids.

They slowly opened, and she stared at me curiously as she took in her surroundings. She froze, and a look of panic crossed her features as she felt the man dig the knife further into her neck. She whimpered and then straightened. She audibly swallowed and gave me a sad look. Her voice was low and taunting as she spoke while her eyes were begging me to leave her and run. "You honestly think I'm scared to die? I've wanted to die for a long time now."

My eyes watered, and my lower lip trembled at the thought of the girl in front of me dying. Why? Because I recognized her. I have seen pictures of her. She simply didn't know it because she never met me. She had run away a few years before I began officially seeing her brother. She was Jason's little sister.

* * *

><p>Marina POV<p>

I stared at the boy running in my direction. I realized I was naked and didn't even bother trying to cover myself up. He was more than frightened, and he hadn't caught sight of me yet. I continued on my jog towards him. He kept looking behind him as if someone were following him, so I picked up my speed, ignoring the protests of my legs. They were slightly wobbling from the speed I was going at, so I ran faster. The wobble soon stopped, and I reached the boy just as he noticed me. He extended his arms out in panic. I thought he'd stop before he crashed into me, but he had other ideas.

He side stepped at the last second and grasped my forearm gently, yet firmly. The heat from his skin felt inviting, but for some reason, I knew he was off limits. I didn't want to do anything in fear that he was someone's lover. I wouldn't want someone coming onto Chase. I felt a painful stab in my heart at the very thought of his name.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a man with red eyes flashed before us. I stared at him as he stared at me. The boy quickly stopped and took a protective stance in front of me. Oh how sweet, this little human thinks he has to protect me. If we were in better circumstances, I'd kiss his cheek as a representation of my gratitude of his sweet thoughts and actions.

I continued to stare at the vampire, and I felt adrenaline course through my veins as he slowly stalked towards us while my fangs poked my tongue gently. It was then that the vampire spoke, "Oh, Jason. I didn't realize you were so affiliated with their kind." With that, he lunged at us.

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts?(: <strong>

**I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it's a little late. i was lazy and was stuck reading a really good fanfiction... which reminds me:**

**Please READ AND _REVIEW_ Shadows of a Star by SelinaShadow. I think you guys would love it and please REVIEW it! Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers, it really means the world to me that you guys are out there taking the time to read my stories(:**

**-Adri :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Stressed

Bella POV

I watched Marina swim away and sighed rather loudly. I hadn't seen Edward in a few days. He was getting reacquainted with his family. I shook my head and held the bridge of my nose as I had seen him do. I knew it never helped him, and it never helped me. It was simply a force of habit. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the water in front of me, my head painfully thumping along with the rhythm of my heart. I was on the brink of a stress overload. I waited, my breathing drowning out everyone's confusion.

"Bella are you okay?" My eyes snapped open, and I nodded slowly, glaring at the water in front of me. I muttered some pathetic excuse of missing Edward and quickly left. I let the water take me away. I couldn't stand anything anymore. I hated the fact that I cried every five minutes because of my missing daughter. I hated how I needed to rely on Edward for my battles. I began to breathe heavily and clenched my eyes shut until I saw a variety of vibrant colors along the black background that my eyelids created. I needed to leave.

I dove into the water harshly and allowed my negative thoughts to manipulate the current that was going against me. I smiled slightly and relished in the wonderful sounds the harsh waves created as they smacked a stilled surface. I loved the roar that came out as a result of the waves crashing against one another, fighting for dominance. I slowed my efforts of getting away and allowed the water to wipe my over analyzing mind completely blank.

I closed my eyes again and turned on my back so I could relax. I drifted into peace and was feeling my breakdown getting a little heavier. I forced my mind to go blank once again and only opened my eyes when I literally washed ashore. I blinked repeatedly, trying not to laugh. Of my entire existence as I mermaid, I have never washed ashore. That's so weird. I let a low chuckle escape my lips and rested on the warm, wet ground. I glanced around myself and wondered why I have never come here before.

I didn't even know where I was. I heard a light melody. A piano. It was beautiful. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the sand as I listened to the beautiful song. It was the perfect contrast to the harsh waters surrounding me. I opened my eyes and stared up at the sky. The moon was full, and the stars shown high above me. I flicked my tail around at the light water that was still pooling at the sand I was lying on. It crashed at the sand roughly, yet evened out against it so calmly.

I began to hum along with the piano and felt myself lose my stress slowly. The song continued, and I rolled onto my stomach. I stared dreamily at the piano composer person. He was in the window of the private beach. It was literally a private beach. I gazed around myself once more to confirm my thoughts of this place. It was completely surrounded by water. No rocks. No cliffs. No trees. Nothing. It appeared to have around 10 rooms, each connected to the next. It was huge and very pretty. The sand wasn't even really sand that I had washed up on. It was more of a shallow area next to a series of small steps leading up to a wood walkway with several long chairs so you could relax. So here I was, glimpsing at the man playing the piano. He paused for a second, and I made the error of humming a little louder.

He whipped his head in my direction and stood up quickly when he caught sight of me. I wasn't sure what to do. I stood there and stared at him as he stared at me with adoring eyes. I turned so I could swim away, but he held his hand out, and a look of panic took over the adoration present in his eyes. I froze once again, and he called out, "Baby girl!"

I didn't know if I should leave or risk getting discovered. It was then that I realized the man's eyes were red rimmed as if he had been crying for hours. I raised my eyebrows in confusion, and a random breeze blew through my slick strands of hair that were lightly dripping droplets of water down my back. A familiar scent hit my nose. Vampire. I glanced around myself in paranoia. I was unsure of what to think or do. I surely couldn't leave the man here with his 'baby girl'. It wasn't the right thing to do.

I heard a small pair of feet patter into the room he was in. She had long blonde hair up to her waist, and she was clutching a small teddy bear to her. "Why did the man with red eyes take my mommy?" she lowly muttered into his neck once he scooped her up. Her dress was frilly and black. I noticed the man was wearing a black tux as well, and their expressions were ones of loss, hurt, and melancholy.

I felt my heart pang for them. The man looked at me as he hushed the little girl and then whispered in her ear. She nodded into his shoulder, and he slowly walked to the side window. He slid it to the side and walked over to me. I stood where I was, not able to leave. I had to find out who did this. I will hunt them down and kill them. This little girl was too young. She was around 6. Like Renesmee. The man whispered to her again, and she picked her head up to look at me. I gasped as soon as her bright blue eyes met mine. "Hailey," I breathed out, my heart painfully clenching for the little girl's tear stained face.

_Flashback_

_I ended up in a park, and I sat on a bench, watching all the little kids. I lost track of time and watched as more kids started coming. I figured it was around 3 by the position of the sun. "Miss, what's wrong?" A little girl with blond hair and deep blue eyes sat next to me. That's why I love little kids. They see right past my façade and always try to help. I shook my head and gave her a small smile._

"_Then why are you crying?" I put my hand to my cheek and quickly wiped away all the tears that were freely slipping down my cheeks. She patted my back, and I dropped my head in my hands, not trying to hide the fact that I was crying._

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_I don't know." But I did. I missed my old life. I wanted my daughter back._

"_It's okay. I'm Hailey. I'm 6. What's your name?" _

"_Bella. I'm 16." _

"_Why are you crying Miss Bella?"_

_I started sobbing again, "I just want my daughter back." She sat on my lap and hugged me. I closed my eyes and pretended she was Renesmee. It worked for a second. And then I heard my name being called, bringing me back to reality. I let go of her and looked up. The Cullens were walking towards me. _

"_Bye Miss Bella!" I wiped my eyes, and she kept talking, "You shouldn't cry. I'm sure she loves you very much. I love my mommy, and I always will, no matter what." I blinked back more tears and smiled at her. _

"_Thank you Hailey." _

"_Bye Miss Bella!" _

_End of Flashback_

Hailey stared at me for a little while. She took in my tail and then asked, "Miss Bella?"

I gave her a watery smile and waved slightly. The man looked between the girl and me. He slowly let her down when she scrambled to get to me, but he didn't let go of her tiny little hand. Hailey approached me and got on her knees on the steps in front of me so she wouldn't get wet. She held out her hand, and I reacted without really thinking things through.

As soon as I grasped her small hand in mine, the man picked her up and put distance between us. I muttered my apologies, and Hailey spoke quietly, "Miss Bella you're so pretty." I felt a smile playing at my lips, but it wouldn't quite show. She beckoned me forward, and I couldn't find it in myself to leave. I slowly lifted my body up so I was now on the wood walkway. I stretched my tail out and smiled kindly at the man as well as Hailey.

She gave me a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, and she broke away from the man. She ran into my arms and sobbed loudly. It broke my heart and brought out the mother instinct I still had inside. I patted her back and rubbed it afterward as I fussed over her hair. "It's okay, baby. What's wrong? What happened?" I glanced at the man, and he was giving me a hesitant look.

I nodded in acknowledgement, and he visibly relaxed. I could tell he still wasn't comfortable with me clutching his daughter so tightly to my chest as if I'd dive into the water and swim away with her. I carefully let her go because that's exactly what I wanted to do.

She sniffed several times and the tears continued to flow as she muttered incomprehensible things as a reply to my questions. She took a calm breath and then rushed out, "He took my mommy." I fixed some of her hair and murmured comforting words as she cried for about an hour.

I heard movement behind me, and I knew the vampire was still here in the water. I nodded and said, "I'm going to make this right, okay?" She nodded, and I glanced at the man who I assumed was her father. Hailey returned to her spot in my lap and soon fell asleep as her tears dampened my now dry hair. I returned her to her father and prepared to leave. I got a glimpse of a man further in the distance, swimming away. I growled and looked at Hailey, who stirred in her father's arms.

She forced her eyes open and muttered, "Thank you Miss Bella. I hope you find your daughter." I sobbed softly at the mention of Renesmee and slowly drifted back into the now calm waters that surrounded the private house. I waved to Hailey and blew her a kiss.

"I'm going to make it better. I promise, Hailey. I promise." I blew her another kiss and swam away. The vampire was a little further than 100 miles from me, but I could recognize him even from the back as he swam in the opposite direction. I could see the faint reddish color in the water. He had bitten Hailey's mother and tainted the water with her blood. I felt the stress return as I breathed in the bloody water.

I hissed, and he paused curiously. He glanced back, and I took advantage of his distraction. I extended my hand and pulled the water towards me. The current fought against him, and he struggled against it. I used it as a minor distraction. I knew he could easily overpower the current, but not right away. I pumped my tail furiously, allowing my fangs to slip out calmly without losing my rational thought.

I pricked my lip and drew blood to test how pointy they were. I got half way to him, and he finally broke through my wall of water. I grew impatient and flung my arm forward. My stress was eating away my rational thoughts. The evil side of me purred at the thought of giving up so easily. Bad Bella wanted the stress overload to make me snap while Good Bella wanted to cry to release at least a fraction of the overwhelming tension growing inside of me.

The water rushed to him, taking me with it easily. I was within 10 feet of his retreating figure, and I murmured, "Alec." My voice echoed in the water, and he stopped. He turned around slowly, most likely enchanted by my voice. I snarled as I came face to face with Jane's twin brother, and I pumped my tail. I purred as I allowed my control to slip through my fingers without a second thought. I crashed into him and violently roared as I pulled him into deeper water, prepared to release the tension inside by tearing him apart and relishing in his screams of the fear and agony I afflicted upon him.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I realize you may have been expecting a Cynthia or Marina based chapter, but I needed to bring Bella back in and remind you how hard everything is affecting her. This is still an Edward and Bella story so I had to bring her back in. I hope you liked it(:<strong>

**And just so you know: this is happening at the same time Cynthia is trying to kill that man and Marina is trying to save Jason. Everything is happening at the same time! Hope everybody liked how I brought Hailey back into the story(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight, and I realize this sequel is a lot darker than the previous story. Sorry for that. I still like the way things are going though... happy reading... well, I hope you enjoy the chapter haha(:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Deeply Conflicted

Cynthia POV

I continued to stare at the girl in front of me. Like I said before, she was really pretty. She shouldn't have to be put through this. Her eyes were still full of silent prayers for my safety. What could have happened to this young girl that made her determined to give her life for another she just met? What made her lose her fear for death? Who made her wish to be gone from this world? I don't think she means what she said. I know she doesn't want to die. I never begged for death as she is right now. I never thought of killing myself. And I certainly never thought of giving my life for another I didn't know.

I just met her, and I was already envious of her. She shouldn't want to die. She should be filled with anger. She should be fighting back rather than begging me to leave her so she can endure the pain that is meant for me. I clenched my somewhat stiff fingers and swallowed the saliva that was overfilling my mouth. I nearly gagged from disgust, but I couldn't. I refused to show weakness in front of the girl in front of me. She was already stronger than me, and I was the immortal one.

Once again, my rational thoughts struck me as odd. I should be overwhelmed with the need to kill and absorb the man's useless blood that will do nothing to nourish me. It would simply fill the emptiness I should be feeling right now. I didn't feel much. I felt worry for the girl in front of me, hate for the man threatening to kill her, and anxiety towards the pull I felt in the southern direction of the ocean. Something was going to happen, and it was beginning to irritate me to no end that I had no knowledge of what was happening to me. Again, I wondered why the deeply conflicting emotions that were struggling to dominate one another inside me were having little effect on my psychological self.

I blinked and once again forced myself to take in my surroundings. The man buried his nose deeply into the girl's hair and inhaled, a groan making its way out of his throat. I felt a flash of anger wipe out all of my thoughts instantly, and I lunged for him.

* * *

><p>Marina POV<p>

I felt a flash of anger in me, and I lunged at the same time the vampire did. It was all reaction. I wasn't even thinking about it. We connected in the air, and he slammed me to the floor roughly, knocking the breath out of me. He stared into my eyes, and I opened my mouth. He glanced up and easily tore from me as he grabbed the human and ran with him. I rolled over and roared, feeling the delicious shift inside of me. My thoughts easily turned from rational to clouded with hate and need for revenge.

I glanced around myself and smiled when there were no houses in the distance. I whipped my arm up on impulse, wondering how well my power would work since I was less than a year old. The water from the ocean began to stir up and rose a good 100 feet in the air. I chuckled darkly and slammed my hand down, making the water rush past me to the vampire who was a pretty good distance from me. The water passed me easily, without getting a single drop on me. I chuckled once again as the water caught up to the vampire, and I threw myself into the current that was rapidly flowing beside me.

The forceful rush of the water took me right where I needed to be without any delays. I opened my mouth and snapped my fangs at the vampire in front of me. I pricked his trachea ever so slightly, making him gasp and reach for his neck. I grabbed the human and murmured, "Do you trust me?" He gave me a frantic nod, and I felt extremely guilty for what I was about to do.

"Can I kiss you, young sailor?" He stared at me confusedly and then heard the vampire snarl at me. He stared at me, and I stared back, hoping to God that this would work as the humans said it would. I would never rely on their stories for survival, but I had no choice. God, I hope I don't kill him like I did the other sailor.

The boy nodded, and I quickly pressed my lips to his as I grasped his shirt and pulled him into the rushing water. I thought about the current changing direction, and I figured it would flick back, but no. The water rose even higher and threw us. I pressed my lips on his more forcefully, trying to keep him from drowning. The need to suck the breath from his lungs was getting unbearable. I wanted to. I needed to. My eyes flashed open and I stared at the human boy, his eyes closed, lips still on mine. He was loosely holding me, yet his grip was strong.

I was confused by this and tried to focus on him so I wouldn't accidently suck and end up killing him. The need was getting overwhelming. We were still deep in the water. We finally crashed into the water nearly 100 miles away. I'm guessing. I held onto the boy and kissed him deeply, allowing our lips to part so I could bite his lower lip gently when I knew I'd suck the life from him unintentionally. He forced his eyes open, and they were nervous. I kissed him again, even more forcefully, trying my hardest to stop the demanding urge to suck his breath out. I bet it would taste as good as the sailor's.

I silenced my thoughts and pumped my tail as fast and hard as I could until we broke to the surface. I pulled away quickly, tasting his blood on my lips. I touched my mouth and realized my teeth were still pointy. I grimaced and motioned for him to come closer. He did. I kissed his lips once more and allowed my saliva to lightly ooze on the torn flesh that should be his bottom lip. A fraction of it healed, and I put a good distance between the boy and myself as I fought to catch my breath. That's when I heard the deep rumbling beneath me. My tail was grasped, and I squealed in fear for the human. I flapped my tail repeatedly, trying to get loose, but it wouldn't work.

The hand yanked me under and I screamed, "Get out of the water!" My voice was unaffected by the water, and I felt the hand on my tail flex. He noticed the sound of my voice underwater. I glanced at him and tried to sing. I hummed slightly, figuring I could put him under my spell. He threw me an ugly smirk and continued to pull me down under. He hit the ocean floor and kicked off it, making us jolt forward. My body flew downwards and I hung upside down as the water rushed past me. I tried to do something. Anything. I worked to manipulate the water, but I couldn't because I felt blood trickle down my tail. I gasped from the pain he was inflicting on me.

I felt my insides caving in, and I was squirming as he continued to pull me up. I felt the cool night air hit my tail, and I shivered as a force of habit. He flicked his arm out, and I flew in the opposite direction. I watched from above as he got smaller in the distance. I hit the water with a loud splash and roared from a few hundred feet away. I moved my hand to the side, and the water split up. The human was on one side, and the vampire was on the other. I landed on the sandy ground of the ocean floor, and I stared at the fish swimming away around me, most likely trying to find a safe hiding place.

The vampire simply pushed his hand out at me, and I flew back several feet. I let the water settle and I roared again, making the water vibrate as I pushed through the weak waves of the ocean which were beginning to crash against one another as my negative energy grew. I continued pushing myself as fast as I could go, and I gripped the vampire's ankle tightly once he was within arm's length of me. I pulled him to me and sunk my fangs into his calf. I clenched my mouth shut, and he roared in pain as he sputtered water from opening his mouth in the ocean. I continued to bite down, and he whimpered.

I ripped my head back, and a piece of his marble like flesh was savagely ripped from his body. He yelped as he got to the surface of the water, and I sunk my teeth into his neck, tearing his head off in one smooth movement. I took a raged breath and stared at the lifeless body drifting into the waters. I pumped my tail and stood in front of Jason, the human, who was near the shore. I allowed myself to slip onto the sand, my tail visible from the lack of water on the wet sand that was burning my tail. I glanced down and whimpered in shock and pain as I realized the tiny fragments of rock were digging into the torn flesh that was my tail.

I touched it and growled in anger when a sting went through my body. I stared at my tail and watched as the scales that were once there resituated themselves to close my wound. I pouted and then pulled my newly healed wound up to my lips. I pecked it slightly with my lips and turned to look at the boy, who was staring at me intently. He was on the verge of a panic attack. "Are you going into shock?" He just stared at me with his mouth slightly hanging open.

His eyes widened a fraction, and I tilted my head curiously to the side, wondering why he was suddenly afraid of me. I felt a cold wet thing sink its claws into my tail, reopening my wound, and I screeched loudly. I turned to my tail and then slowly looked up at my attacker. The vampire flicked his hair away from his face and gave me an evil smile. "You shouldn't forget to burn the pieces next time, sweet heart."

I shrieked as he continued to rip my tail open effortlessly. He let go of it, and I instinctively clutched it to my chest as I tried to soothe the painful thudding of my wounded tail as the blood freely flowed. I glanced at Jason and screamed, "NO!" as the vampire sunk his teeth into Jason's neck.

* * *

><p>Cynthia POV<p>

I snapped my fangs at the man, startling him. He let go of the girl and pointed the knife at me. I instantly turned my legs into my tail and fell to the floor, ducking out of the direction of his blade. He stared at me, licking his lips, and I let the growls vibrate my chest as I slowly dragged myself to him. I grasped his leg and pulled him down. I easily got on top of him and wrapped my tail around his abdomen. I squeezed tightly, feeling the air squeeze out of his lungs. I heard a few bones pierce his flesh as they were forced out of place. And I didn't care because he deserved it. I loved the sound. I closed my eyes as his ribcage gave way. The sound of breaking bones drowned out his anguished screams for mercy.

I squeezed harder and then loosened, watching as the life in his eyes dulled a considerable amount. He reached the blade up and slammed it down on my chest several times. I smiled as the knife bent against my chest. And that's when I noticed it. I breathed in again and tapped the hot liquid on my chest. I brought it up to my face for inspection. That doesn't make sense. A knife can't pierce my skin. I momentarily panicked until I heard the coughing.

My eyes widened and I shivered. Not from excitement. The excitement faded away into fear and worry. The fear I felt overpowered the anger easily. I glanced behind me slowly and felt my heart painfully squeeze when I saw Jason's little sister struggling to stop the blood from overflowing in her hands as she clamped her hands on her torn jugular.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please say yes! I enjoyed writing it, and I hope it doesn't have a lack in actoin. Anyway, please tell me your thoughts on my story as nicely as you can. Thank you to all of my readers and a special thanks to everyone who reviews. (Nice) Reviews mean the world to me and encourage me to continue my stories. Thank you to everyone who has given my story the time of day, and I will try my hardest not to let anyone down with the outcome of the story(:<strong>

**-Adri :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight! Sorry it took me a while to get this up :(**

**Hope you like it!(:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Impulse

Edward POV

I smiled at my mother and gave her a small hug before pulling away abruptly. I have never been one for affection, and I can't help but think about Bella. My mother had some tears forming in her eyes, and I felt a pang in my heart because I knew they would never fall. I gave another small smile and murmured, "It was really nice to see you. All of you. I think I should get back before something…" I froze midsentence when I felt something pull me towards the pool in the backyard. I ran out there, but the pull only got stronger.

I glanced at the stream in the distance and noticed the ocean was roughly crashing against rocks and land. The need to leave was getting unbearable, and I forced the last word out of my mouth to finish my previous sentence, "happens."

I glanced back at my family, and Alice's eyes had glazed over. I looked into her mind and watched in horror as the vision played.

_Alice's Vision_

_Cynthia was being held down as her pants were torn off. She tried to fight, and the man on top of her socked her repeatedly until her skull smacked into the ground with a loud thump. He continued to undress her and slowly removed his clothes while letting her hair down. She looked very young, younger than she was now. When he was done, he picked her up and carried her to a cabin where he threw her down on the bed and continued where he left off._

_End of Alice's Vision_

Alice pretty much pushed me out the door, and I didn't argue. I ran towards the ocean and followed the pull I felt. I wonder why. Maybe it was Bella. I pushed myself faster and harder at that thought and pretty soon, I was deep in the ocean glancing around myself. I was pulled deeper and deeper, and I wasn't sure where I was going or what I would find. I figured it'd be better to go on impulse considering I was following an invisible force that was forcing me into deeper water. I waited until I could barely make out the rough and uneven appearance of land in the distance.

I breathed in deeply and felt the slightest movement underneath me. I froze and that's when I slowly sunk into the rough waves. I allowed the pull to lead me to wherever I was meant to be. My feet slowly hit the ocean floor, and I saw the seaweed in front of me blow back to its original state. The current wasn't that strong. I looked at it and then around myself. There were no fish in sight, and the ocean felt as if I was the only one here.

I pushed through the seaweed and inwardly cursed as it curled around my leg. I didn't want to tear it, so I slowly and carefully released my leg from its tight hold. I focused on my surroundings and went the rest of the way by memory once I recognized where I was.

* * *

><p>Marina POV<p>

I let out a shaky breath and dragged myself to the vampire, watching with defeated eyes as he drank from the boy, Jason. I felt something swirling around my tail, so I picked it up and thought silently to myself as I watched his blood trickle down his open neck. I wrapped the seaweed around my fist and threw it forward. It curled around the vampire's neck, and I pulled as hard as I could. He tore away from the boy and I yanked harder, dragging him to me. The current in the water wasn't helping anything. I waited until he was close, and I bit into his neck once again. I pulled him closer and pushed us into the water.

I refused to look at the drained boy anymore. This was about revenge. I pulled the vampire into deeper water and released him when we came to a secluded area surrounded by cliffs. I roughly pushed him against one and sang to him.

"_Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray,_

_Down by the walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,_

_Conversing with a young lass, who seem'd to be in pain._

_Saying, William, when you go, I fear you'll ne'er return again."_

I got the seaweed and tied him up so he was hanging against the rock wall that was at an angle as it disappeared into the water. I knew it wouldn't keep him back, but I had to let him know I was in charge here. I gripped his shoulders and allowed my body to hang against his. My tail wrapped itself around one of his legs several times, and I hung limply on him as I continued to sing,

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me, _

_But my jolly sailor bold._

_His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal,_

_My happiness attend him wherever he may go._

_From Tower Hill to Blackwall, I'll wander weep and moan,_

_All for my jolly sailor, until he sails home."_

He stared at me, his expression calm and collected. I felt my eyes go white and I murmured, "Let me in," as I ran my nose along his neck.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me, _

_But my jolly sailor bold._

_My father is a merchant, the truth I now will tell_

_And in great London City, in opulence doth dwell._

_His fortune doth exceed 300,000 gold_

_And he frowns upon his daughter,_

_Who loves a sailor bold._

_A fig for his riches, his merchandise and gold_

_True love has grafted my heart, give me my sailor bold."_

He seemed more relaxed, and I could see that distant look in his eyes. I smiled to myself and put my head on his shoulder so when he turned to look at me, our lips would only be inches apart.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me,_

_But my jolly sailor bold._

_Should he return in pov'rty, from o'er the ocean far_

_To my tender bosom, I'll press my jolly tar._

_My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,_

_And often we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway._

_Many a pretty blooming, young girl we did behold,_

_Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold."_

He relaxed into the wall further, and I continued to sing my song, hoping I'd be able to kill him somehow.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me,_

_But my jolly sailor bold."_

He tried to touch my face and glanced at the seaweed that was keeping his hand back. Surprisingly, he didn't rip it. He ignored it and continued to stare at me.

"My name it is Marina, a merchant's daughter fair

_And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year._

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor, that plows the raging sea._

_While up aloft in storm from me his absence mourn,_

_And firmly pray arrive the day, he's never more to roam."_

I leaned forward and watched in delight as his gaze repeatedly flicked from my eyes to my lips.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me,_

_But my jolly sailor bold."_

I continued to lean forward, and I put my forehead on his. I whispered the words to him, allowing the rough waves to ease to a slow and seductive swaying that would make my voice echo across it as the words left my lips.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me,_

_But my jolly sailor bold."_

He closed the distance between us and kissed me softly. His lips were soft and smooth. He tasted like mint and silk. I kissed him back, feeling the empty pit in my stomach to fill up on the loving kisses he repeatedly pecked my lips with. I allowed myself to act on impulse because this felt good. It momentarily distracted me from the loneliness that was eating at my inner self. The pecks soon became deeper and more passionate, making me wrap my arms around his neck and run my hands through his somewhat long hair.

I heard the snap of the seaweed and felt his arms around my waist. I momentarily forgot what I was doing in the first place. I kissed him more forcefully, and he mimicked my actions just as enthusiastically. I forced my eyes open and saw him looking at me. I stared into his black orbs and was surprised to see my original green colored eyes staring back at me. I ignored it and stared into the black, never ending holes that made up his eyes.

I noticed my green eyes turn blue in the middle and slowly branch outward, until the outside was a deep blue mixed with a bright white color. I stared at him, and he stared back. I pulled away slowly, breaking our kiss with an audible pop. I wasn't sure how to feel about the warmness that was engulfing me from the inside out. I tried to keep the smile away, but I couldn't. He cupped my neck and kissed me deeply once again. I let my hands slip down his chest on impulse, and I fisted his shirt in my hands. I blinked my eyes open and found his closed.

I waited for my mind to catch up to my actions. An image of Jason flashed in my mind, and I growled loudly. Thankfully, he didn't think of it as a threat; he took it as a sign of encouragement. His arms tightened around me, and I figured I could allow myself to get lost in his taste and scent until my instincts took over. I continued to kiss him, and that's where my body reacted. My eyes snapped open, and I took his lower lip in my mouth and bit down as hard as I could.

I felt my fangs touch my lower lip, and I pulled back, taking his rock hard skin with me. I spit it out and kissed him roughly, wrapping my arms around his neck once again. I pulled myself up and wrapped my tail around his stomach. I flexed it, and he groaned in pain as I heard the crack that signaled his injury.

I stared at his surprised eyes and broke our kiss. I dipped my head to his once more, and it was rougher than I intended it to be. He flew into the wall and groaned as I attacked his lips with feverish kisses that would make a human's lips painfully raw. I continued to stare at him and finally sucked the remaining air in his lungs. His eyes widened in shock, and his arms that were around my waist tightened in an attempt to squeeze me as I sucked with all my might. I tore away from him and smirked when his lips were slightly swollen. I didn't know I could do that to a vampire.

I sucked in more and stared in amazement as his slightly visible atmosphere became less pronounced. He slumped into the wall, and I took a deep breath, inhaling more of his aura. After a few minutes of absorbing the vampire I was clinging to so tightly, his weak arms fell from around me. His slightly parted lips shook a little, and I patiently waited as a small, dark, charcoal gray colored ball came out of his mouth. The color left his eyes, and I accepted the pretty pearl-like ball.

It fell down my throat smoothly and hit my stomach delicately, making me hum with pleasure as it filled the empty pit that has been inside me since I have become a mermaid. I stared at the lifeless vamp in front of me and tilted my head.

I shrugged and bit into his neck, tearing his head off. I dropped his body into the water and returned to the human I failed to protect. I frantically stumbled out of the waves and fell against his side. He was convulsing and screaming in agony. I panicked and gripped the wound in his neck with one hand as the other hand rested on his chest, trying to calm him down.

He was flicking his head from side to side so quickly I thought his neck would break. He finally quieted down and met my eyes. He stared at me and murmured, "Cynthia," before closing his eyes and slumping into the sand. My lip quivered, and I checked his pulse. It was thudding rapidly, and I sighed in relief. I got up and gripped him underneath his arms. I dragged him to the water and changed my legs into a tail that happened to be blood red. I didn't know if he'd die anytime soon. I had to take him to this Cynthia. I just didn't know where to find her. Or maybe I did.

I pulled him into the water and wasn't sure if I should pull him under with me. I decided not to and scanned my surroundings, unsure if I should put him somewhere. I ended up putting him on a rock, and I patiently waited by his side, my heart hammering against my chest, and my tail rapidly changing colors as my mood frantically shifted every time he made a pained sound. I once again thought about this Cynthia person. Maybe I did know where she was. I licked my lips and allowed my impulsive side to slip my body into the waves.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I pushed to the surface of the shallow little cave that Bella had taken me to a while ago. We had confessed our love to one another here. It was here that we got the call from Cynthia that made my love break down and cling to me as I tried to convince her to wait for Demetri to handle it. I scanned the land portion and found Bella being held down by Alec Volturi.

She was hissing, snarling, and growling as she tried to smack him with her tail. He bent his head and tried to bite her neck. Before I could register what I was doing, I had slammed into his side and torn him away from her, purely on impulse. I carefully brushed my thumb across her soft cheek and gave her a dazzling smile before turning and tackling Alec. There were several protests from the cave walls that I slammed him against, but I ignored it.

He bent my arm and pushed against my chest as he slammed me to the floor. I felt a painful sting in my cheek and stood still as the crack healed. I jumped up quickly and rolled us over, so I was able to throw him into the water. I glanced at Bella, who had blue eyes and fangs at the moment which signaled the dark side of her.

She was watching me intently as she sat up and rested her weight on two of her arms that were extended so she could turn her head and watch from the angle she was facing. Alec got up and ran at me, but I easily dodged the attack he had thought of. I grabbed his arm and kicked his back, tearing it off easily. I gripped his neck with both of my hands and squeezed, popping his glass-like head off his body. I got the lighter I left here in case a vampire stumbled across our hide out and set his lifeless body on fire before dropping him completely into the water surrounding us.

I rushed to my Bella's side and easily scooped her up. She kissed me roughly, sinking her pointy teeth into my lower lip carefully. She pulled back and licked it to heal it quickly. I smiled and kissed her gently, making her hands slide into my hair and her tail to flick at the air, telling me to drop it. I carefully dropped her tail and gripped her hips to lift her up. She easily wrapped her tail around my torso and kissed me deeply.

I pulled back and pecked her lips once more before sliding my hand down and skimming her slimy tail with the tips of my fingers. Her smooth scales blended into each other ,and her fins were both fluttery and soft while firm and web-like. She smiled at me, and I smiled back once her warm brown eyes returned.

I froze just as she did, and I knew she wanted to leave. Her eyes were hopeful and a little teary. She murmured, "Cynthia." I listened just as she was and heard the faint humming that was so familiar yet so different at the same time. It was Cynthia's voice, but something was off. I wasn't sure what, and I wasn't sure if we should go.

Bella slipped from my arms and dove into the ocean. She reached the entryway of her cave and popped her head above the water to look at me with doe-eyes and wet lashes. She raised her eyebrows in question and held her hand out. I was at her side in an instant, one hand cupping her cheek, the other intertwined with hers. I quickly pushed all of my doubts and suspicions aside. With her big chocolate colored eyes, long lashes, slick, wet hair and beautiful tail that was currently a bronze color, I couldn't say no to her. She was a beautiful, enchanting, and wonderful creature, and I would do anything in my power to make her happy.

It didn't matter if I would die in the next few moments as a result of an action that was based on impulse because I loved her with all I had. I kissed her lips lightly and let her take me wherever she wanted. It simply didn't matter where we were going. I would follow my mermaid wherever she went without a second thought because that's where I belonged, with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?(:<strong>

**And to Evangeline C:**

**Hey, I'm more than happy to hear that you like my story. I can't believe you had such nice things to say about this story in particular because I love mermaids, and I really wanted to be able to pull this off. **

**I would never ever stop writing a story without finishing it, and I fully intend on finishing this one. And I'm sorry I had to reply to you on here for everyone to read, but your email didn't show... so... yeah. **

**Thank you so much for telling me I pulled this off! It made me so happpy and gave me the motivation to update as soon as I could. I hope you keep reading, and I hope you read the first story before you read this one because it may answer some questions that this story creates. I also hope that you like the way the story is going so far because I sure do! I am extremely grateful you gave my story the time of day. It's nice people like you that give me the motivation to keep writing and put my work up so people can criticize it even though I dislike negative comments about my ideas. I hope you continue reading and giving me feedback on my story. Thanks again for commenting and telling me what you think.**

**-Adriana(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own twilight):**

**I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you like the song in this chapter(:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

The Change

Cynthia's POV

I let out a shaky breath and tore my gaze from the bleeding girl to the man underneath me. I snarled and sunk my teeth into his shoulder, not wanting him to enjoy the feel of my lips at his neck. I felt the blood pool in my mouth, and to my complete surprise, I couldn't drink it. It tasted beyond disgusting. I let it pour into my mouth as I sunk my teeth even deeper into his weak, sweaty skin.

He yelped in pain, and I pulled up, clenching my jaw. His arm came off easily, and I spit it out just as quickly. I spit out the foul tasting blood and sucked on my arm, in an effort to wash the taste out of my mouth. I wiped all the evidence of his blood from my chin and looked down at him. He shouldn't be alive. He writhed and let out an ear piercing scream as I sunk my nails into his wounded flesh that was previously his shoulder. I waited for him to cry, but he didn't. He let out a pain filled moan, and I could see the agony in his eyes.

I hissed and moved my tail to his leg. I squeezed tightly, crushing the bones in his leg, and then I moved to his chest once more. I wrapped my tail around his upper body and applied a slight pressure just over his heart. He yelped and convulsed beneath me as I continued to squeeze the bones that I had previously crushed.

I did it once more and watched in satisfaction as he tried to pry my tail off him. I simply increased the pressure of my grip and watched the life leave his eyes and the color drain from his face. I felt the low thudding in my tail. His heart was close to giving out. I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly just as his heart stopped beating. I pulled back and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

I turned to look at the girl, and she was crying while choking on the blood oozing from her neck. I got off the man and dragged myself away from her. I knew I should save her, but I didn't think I could without her consent. If she wanted to live, she had to follow me. She was blinking up at the sky as her breathing slowed. I let my lip quiver as I put more distance between us.

I didn't know how I could change her into a mermaid, but I brought back the memory of Selina finding me. I mentally replayed everything she did. I stopped once I reached the low cliff that we were on. Of course, we had to be on a cliff fairly close to the ocean. The bad part of this little cliché, the water was shallow, and there was a chance she'd die when she plunged into the ocean after me. I hummed softly, letting my doubts vanish as my echoing and seductive voice rose an octave. Her head slowly began to droop, and I sang a little louder to put her under my spell. I was relying on my instincts and memories to get us through this.

My song didn't have any lyrics, only a soft humming. I watched her head slowly turn to me, and I batted my eyelashes at her to lure her in. If any other human saw this, they'd think I was flirting with her, but I wasn't. I was simply pulling her to me. She felt a deep temptation to become like me. And she knew all she had to do was follow. How did she know? Well, I was telling her with my actions. Her eyes were swimming with unshed tears and confliction. I knew I had to do save her regardless if she wanted to live or not. I couldn't just let my love's little sister die if I could save her.

"I'm so sorry." She simply stared at me as her neck slowly bled out. I wasn't sure what to do. What do I do? I figured I could keep talking to her as Selina had talked to me when I was on the verge of death. "Do you miss him? Jason, I mean."

Her head slowly turned to me, and I could see hurt and sadness in her eyes. I wanted to kiss her cheek, but there was still a good 30 feet between us. "Do you want to be like me?" She didn't answer, just stared. She slowly rolled onto her stomach and groaned from the movement. She dragged herself closer, and I held my breath as I watched her face contort in pain.

I held my hand out for her and lowly said, "Come." And she did. She clutched at the ground and pulled herself to me. She stopped within a few feet and gasped for air even though the blood was clogging up her airway.

"Do you want me to save you? You can be like me. Pretty much invincible, and you can still find love and have babies. You can walk the earth among humans. You can be like me. No one can hurt you if you're like me." She gasped and continued to choke on her blood, so I got closer and held my hand out. She slowly put her hand in mine and gave it a weak squeeze. I looked behind me and sighed when I realized I was a little further from the cliff. Only by a few feet. She was getting weaker, and I could see her eyes go distant. Her breathing was in short huffs, and I knew she could die within the next few seconds.

I slowly and carefully pulled her towards the cliff and dove into the water. I inhaled the salt water deeply and moaned in satisfaction as I felt the warm water relax my somewhat stiff muscles. Being in a bed and a hole for months at a time can do that to a mermaid such as myself. I stared up at the cliff and began humming to push her over the edge. I felt the need to sing become unbearable, so I followed my instincts and sang the song I remember Selina singing to me before she changed me into a mermaid.

"_Come my darling, come my sweet_

_There are pretty fair maids who you'd love to meet._

_You can't leave me when we have a chance to love_

_You can be my sister or watch the world from above._

_Do as you wish,_

_If you follow me, you can live among the fish._

_Be my sister, my other half_

_We will love you and make you laugh._

_You will have a beautiful tail,_

_But you learn to love the men who love to sail._

_Become a pretty fair maid if it's your desire_

_Our home will never be a place of dire._

_Be my darling, be my blood_

_Let me show you our power to flood._

_If you desire to be mine, _

_I promise we'll be so entwined._

_Love me as you would a sister, _

_I shall do the same; even when you find a mister._

_Now come to me, _

_Let me take you home. _

_Be my maid, and I will show you the sea,_

_There is no limit to which you can roam._

_Come to me my pretty little fair maid, and I shall protect you _

_In the warm or cold of our very own wide deep blue._

_Listen closely: All you have to do is come,_

_Avoiding my spell is what you should refrain from._

_One of us you shall become,_

_If your temptation allows your soul to succumb. _

_._

I continued to look at the cliff from underneath my lashes and sing with a seductive voice. I saw her hands grab at the edge of the cliff, and she pulled herself up. Her head hung over, and she stared at me with weak eyes. I held my hand out. I beckoned her forward and gave her a warm smile as I batted my eyelashes at her once again. I seen the change in her eyes, and I continued to put her under my spell by humming softly along with the unheard melody of the ocean. She slowly and weakly dragged herself closer to the edge.

She reached it and began to lose her balance. She clutched at her sides, but lost her grip and fell into the water. I instantly dove in after her and circled her in the ocean as she quickly descended to the floor. The water was shallow, and I only had a few seconds to do it right.

Her body began to swirl with the current, and I stayed beside her as I hissed and allowed my fangs to produce saliva at a faster pace that it usually does. I hovered above her slight black hole of water and dropped my saliva on her wounded neck. It healed quickly, and her eyes snapped open. She gasped and clutched at the water above her as she tried to tear to the surface to get some much needed oxygen.

I grasped her ankle just as she reached the surface and yanked her down. She continued to scramble for the surface, and I sunk my teeth into her calf and tore the flesh from her body. She yelped and inhaled some of the water around us. I simply continued and tore her opposite thigh muscle open with my nails. The blood easily tainted the water around me, and I felt guilty while watching her face contort in pain.

My lip trembled and the tears leaked out of my eyes, falling onto the wounded remainder of her legs. I watched as my tears hit her torn flesh and expanded after rapidly multiplying. They became webbed and awkward half ovals as they brought her wounds together. She kicked her legs out and then sank deeper into the shallow pool of salt water as a slimy, clear cocoon wrapped around her legs.

She continued to writhe in pain, and I wrapped her hair around my fist. I yanked her up and pulled her to me. Her large brown eyes stared at me in pain, fear, and shock as I leaned in. My lips met hers softly, and I deprived her body of life. I consumed the oxygen in her lungs, the weakness in her skin, the blood in her body, and the dull light of her soul.

She continued to look into my eyes, and I hummed along to the melody I had previously sung to her. I stared into her eyes and thought the song to her so she'd give in to the harsh pulling she felt inside. Her eyelids drooped slightly, and she stopped fighting my advances.

* * *

><p>Jason's Sister's POV<p>

I watched in fear as the mermaid stared into my eyes. Her silver colored eyes bore into mine, and I heard her voice echo in the water around me. It was low, calm, intimidating, beautiful, frightening, and seductive all at the same time.

_Listen closely: All you have to do is come,_

_Avoiding my spell is what you should refrain from._

_One of us you shall become,_

_If your temptation allows your soul to succumb. _

My eyelids drooped of their own accord, and I desperately tried to fight back. I realized when I kicked my legs, they felt numb, and I couldn't feel both of them. I kicked and wondered why I could only kick one. I allowed the numbing feeling inside to drown out the pain and aches in my muscles. I still had adrenaline frantically pumping through my veins. Her lips were soft and warm against mine. Normally, I'd push her away because it was against my sexuality.

But when she kissed me, I felt complete. Not in a lesbian way. I felt as if she cared deeply for me and would do anything to save me. I felt as if she loved me. I felt as if I loved her. It was a friendly kiss that showed companionship. Something I hadn't had in years, ever since I ran away.

Something was telling me to let go, and I wasn't sure if I should or not. Jason's face flashed in my mind, and I slumped in her arms. She held me tightly, and her humming lulled me into a weak and semiconscious state. She softly pulled back to watch me with her silver orbs and cupped my cheek in her hand.

She put her forehead on mine and murmured, "Soon we'll be together, my sister." My eyelids fluttered closed, and I felt my body being pulled into a cooler temperature as I silently allowed the darkness to envelope me with protecting and soft arms just as I did whenever I had to get away from the reality that was my life. The difference between now and the past was that I wasn't running from the nightmares that constantly haunted me. Instead, I was being pulled away from the life that I never wanted to live, and I couldn't help but pray that brother, Jason, would be on the other side waiting for me.

* * *

><p><strong>So... did you like the way Cynthia changed her into a mermaid? I hope you did because I put a lot of thought into this chapter... I also hope you liked the song because I wrote it... Please review and tell me what you think (Nicely). And the next chapter <span>WILL<span> be focused on Edward and Bella as well as the rest of the story. I had to focus on these people for a reason... If I didn't, we'd just see Bella all depressed and Edward comforting her for 10 chapters... boring...**

**Please read and review Shadows of a Star by SelinaShadow! amazing!(:**

**Thanks to all of my readers and to everyone who reviews! It means the world to me and gives me the inspiration to keep writing. So thanks to all my readers who follow me story after story.**

**-Adri :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. My freaking internet was down, and I had no way of updating :( Well, here it is. I hope you guys like it(:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Trap

Edward POV

I swallowed slowly, careful not to inhale any of the water surrounding me. I glanced at Bella, and noticed tears slipping down her cheeks and freely flowing into the water as she swam. I felt the tear in my heart at her broken and vulnerable expression. She hadn't noticed my observing gaze and continued to blankly stare into the distance as we neared her sister's location. I stopped and carefully wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her to my chest. She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed loudly into the quiet and empty mass of salt water she called home. I ran my lips along the side of her face as I let her clutch to me, her tail tightly clenched around my right leg. Her entire body was shaking, and her sobs sounded enchanting as they bounced along the current.

She nuzzled her nose into my neck and inhaled shaky breaths as she tried to control her sobs. She tightened her grip on me and planted several kisses along my neck. "I love you," she murmured against my skin. She kissed her way up my face to the corner of my mouth and finally kissed me fully on the lips. I kissed her back and patiently waited as she got a hold of her emotions. I felt the electricity between us and as soon as she pulled away, I felt the loss of warmth and comfort. She disentangled herself from me and began to explain.

"You're so good to me." I pulled her wrist up to my lips and pecked her hand gently before running my thumb over the back of her hand. Her eyes began to tear up again, and she whispered, "You know it's a trap right?" I cupped her cheek in my hand and pulled her to me, putting my forehead on hers so I could look into her eyes. I nodded, and she sighed.

"Edward, you can get into a lot of trouble by going with me." I nodded again, and she continued, "I don't want you to come." I ignored the hurt I felt and picked her up in my arms. She let me and stared as I leant forward and kissed her gently. I pulled away and clutched her tighter to me. She allowed me to and then gently pulled from me completely.

"Edward, you shouldn't be with me." Her voice broke several times as she said it. I grabbed her hand and put it over my heart to dull the pain I felt inside at her words. She sighed sadly and then gave me a watery smile as more tears blended with the salt water. "You're not going to leave are you?" I shook my head and kissed her temple. "Why not?"

I grasped the small of her back and pulled her back to me. She rested her head on my chest, and I kissed her head repeatedly. She repeated herself, "Why not?" I returned her hand to my heart as I stared into her eyes. She blinked back more tears and said, "It's a trap. They already have Cynthia. You could die, and if I had to pick, I'd pick Cynthia. You know that." I nodded and pecked her lips once more. I glanced up and looked back down at my beautiful mermaid. I may not be able to see her for a while if we get caught. No doubt, the Volturi have been preparing for this moment for months.

She took a deep breath and asked, "Do you love me?" I nodded with a small smile on my face. "A lot?" Her voice was thick with emotion. I shook my head and seen the hurt flash in her eyes as well as her tail, which instantly turned from a bluish gray to a faded black color. I gave her a gentle smile and mouthed 'more'. Her tail blended into a topaz color as she stared into my eyes with her shining brown ones. I put my hand over hers that was over my heart and leaned in to kiss her again. The familiar warmth drowned everything out. I abandoned all my thoughts and worries for the moment. I deepened the kiss, allowing every ounce of emotion I felt for the mermaid in my arms to seep into the exhilarating display of affection.

We both pulled away and mouthed 'I love you' to each other before closing the distance between us and Cynthia. I surfaced and took in my surroundings. Of course, there were vampires surrounding a hissing Cynthia. She was desperately trying to sing her way out of this, but they all ignored her voice quite easily. It was then that I realized I couldn't read any of their thoughts. I swallowed and nearly growled in frustration. I can never deal with the silence. It's so unnerving. I clenched and unclenched my fists as Bella ran her fingertips along my bicep. I kissed her hair softly and whispered, "I love you so much, my dear Bella."

Everyone's eyes snapped to us, and I reacted quickly. I figured this would happen. I figured the Volturi would come up with a way to breed vampires with the ability to shield. The three that were the closest to me came at us. I seen the female go for Bella, and I flung Bella behind me protectively. I glanced at Cynthia who was across from me, surrounded by 4 vampires who were slowly closing her in. She had an unconscious girl in her arms and whenever the newborn vampires made a move towards her, Cynthia would hiss and kick her tail out harshly.

Bella was clutching my shoulders from behind me. It took me a while to realize there were only two vampires staring at me. The third was gone. She had disappeared. Bella screamed in pain, and her grip on my shoulders tightened, only to be torn away. I turned to grab her hand, and I easily caught it. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. That's when I felt the tearing of my flesh. I grunted in pain, but kept my hold on Bella. I only let go when I noticed the vampire had bitten into her tail and would tear it off if I pulled her to me.

I growled as I watched my love being pulled away. I couldn't exactly do something because there was a shield next to me, waiting for me to react. I'd be dead in moments before anything really started. About 5 minutes later, a group of vampires came out of the water, one holding Bella. Bella was hissing and snarling; her warm brown eyes were rapidly changing colors along with her tail. I recognized several people among the newborns, but the two that stood out to me were Victoria and Tanya. I growled, and that's when Demetri approached me. He was leading the army. I knew he was only keeping up the act so we could get away, but there was only one problem. Only Victoria would help. That is, if she wanted to. Tanya slowly walked over to me and kissed me passionately. I pulled away quickly, completely irritated and disgusted that I couldn't look into her mind to see that one coming. I noticed Bella thrashing about to get away, and as I took an involuntary step towards her, the vampires next to me gripped my arms tightly.

I also noticed it was James who was clutching Bella tightly to his shoulder. I hid my relief with panic and anger. It took all of two seconds for Bella to stop and let out an ear piercing scream that echoed and bounced off the surface of the water. The waves were growing harsher, and they carried off her plea for help quite easily. I waited, confused. I had never really heard a mermaid scream like that before. Even Cynthia's scream wasn't like that when the Volturi took her. James reacted quickly and covered Bella's mouth, cutting off her scream abruptly.

I waited as I felt the sudden change in the wind. Demetri simply stepped forward and expanded his shield in front of me. I didn't move when the vampires let go of me because I couldn't. His shield was keeping me in a box, and I couldn't move an inch no matter how hard I tried. James grunted in frustration as Bella continued to struggle in his arms. It was then that her eyes went cold and distant. Her mood changed, and I shivered in fear for the first time in my entire existence as a vampire when she glared at me icily.

James struggled some more and let out a yelp when her fanged teeth scraped against his once indestructible skin. He lost his grip on her for a fraction of a second, but that's all it took. Bella pushed off his shoulders and hit the water with a loud _smack_. I winced at the thought of it hurting her, but I seen her tail flap against the surface a few seconds more before it disappeared altogether.

I turned my head to take in Cynthia's position. She was still clutching the unconscious girl in her arms. Her defensive side was a little strange to see. I still couldn't believe she was in front of me. I allowed the relief to fill me when it sunk in. She was safe and alive. The newborns continued to inch forward, not sure if she was as dangerous as she let on.

I heard a series of hisses coming from behind me, so I turned in shock. My eyes widened when I saw Bella staring at me about 10 feet away. She should have left. She gave me a smirk, and I could see a longing look in her eyes. I knew that look. She wasn't exactly herself at the moment. She was the more demanding and possessive Bella that would do anything it took to get what she wanted, even kill.

Another shiver went through my body, but it wasn't out of fear. I waited for a few seconds before noticing the diversion she was causing. I smirked back at her in approval and scanned the invisible box I was trapped in. My eyebrows furred as I took in the blank spaces surrounding me. I continued to look deeper, trying to push through the barrier keeping me confined. I smiled when I heard a faint buzzing. I focused on it closely and smiled wider when I realized it was Victoria's 'voice'.

_Oh God, oh God, what am I doing? What in the world am I doing? I'm putting my life at risk here. For a fish! But she is beautiful and a wonderful person. And she didn't take James when she could have. She didn't even kill me when she easily could have. Oh God, I'm going to die. At least I have my love here beside me. I know for a fact if I were Edward, I would want all the help I could get. I should rip Tanya's head off for doing this. For causing all this harm. But honestly, if she didn't, it would have happened anyway. _

I continued to listen to her nervous rant as her thoughts became clearer. My eyes focused on the weak spot in the shield, and I threw my fist out repeatedly. I felt the breeze hit me, a reassurance that I was no longer confined. Demetri stared at me in shock, but I didn't waste any time. I turned on my heel and dashed to Cynthia. I scooped her up along with the girl she was holding and bit my tongue as I realized I was surrounded. I glanced to my side and took in the newborns staring at me. I did the first thing I thought of. I set the girls down gently and ran at the newborn shield. I gripped his neck, avoiding his attempts to get his arms around me.

I hugged his neck and squeezed with all my might. His head snapped off easily enough, making me smile darkly. I then got the lighter I always kept with me and glanced at Cynthia, who mentally dried it. I got it working within a few seconds, and I threw it on the corpse next to me. It burned, and I turned to look at the vampires inching closer to Cynthia.

They paused. I tensed as I took in their smug grins. They knew I was going to do that. They knew everything. The same thought echoed in my head from the vampires around me.

_Gotcha._

My eyes widened and before I could register what I was doing, I gripped Cynthia by the tail and flung my arm out. I sighed in relief as the distant sound of splashing water echoed in my ears. My arms were gripped tightly and forced behind me. My legs buckled, and I groaned in pain. Only one person had the ability to drop me like that without physically forcing me onto the ground. I lifted my head to look at the misty red eyes that were staring at me so intently. I took in her curly blonde hair and powder colored skin. She rested her head on Aro's shoulder, her arm hugging his waist. There was an amused smile on her face, and Aro stared at me with a look of disapproval. I looked back to his wife and said, "Hello, Sulpicia."

She batted her eyelashes at me flirtatiously as her musical voice giggled out, "Why hello there, Edward." She wiggled her fingers at me and blew me a kiss. I also noticed that there was a hissing in the water. I turned my attention to the ocean and sure enough, my Bella was still here, watching Sulpicia's every move.

Sulpicia gasped, and her eyes shined in adoration. "A mermaid." She giggled some more and clapped her hands. "A real live mermaid." She stared at Bella with excited and wide eyes.

"No top?" she asked, clearly confused. I answered for my love.

"They don't like being confined. Her words, not mine. She uses her hair to cover her chest when she has to. She prefers not to. She likes showing off her body because she's beautiful, and it's in her nature to hypnotize men with her looks. By nature, she is a seductress." Sulpicia tore her eyes from Bella to stare at me.

"Call her over." I shook my head, and Sulpicia raised an eyebrow at me.

"I will not let you take her. You can take me, not her. You go anywhere near her, and I will react violently." She stared at me closely. She must have realized I wasn't going to give in to her manipulative ways because she turned to Aro.

"Aro, baby, I want her." Aro grasped the small of his wife's back and pulled her to his chest. She kissed him harshly and then spoke against his lips, "Get her for me." He simply nodded and dashed over to her in a blurry motion. I pulled at the vampires, trying to get free, but it didn't work out with the special vampire in front of me. She waved her hand, and my legs dropped of their own accord; my muscles grew tired.

More growls and hisses in the distance made my head snap up. I saw Aro struggling to get a hold on Bella. I blinked and saw Aro flying back to us. He landed beside me and groaned in habit as his body connected with the floor. I looked back to make sure Bella was okay. She was, and she wasn't alone. About a hundred heads popped above the water, each had the same determined expression and ice blue eyes. Selina was in front of everyone, Bella behind her. Selina let out a loud growl, and her lips parted, revealing her fangs.

Aro grunted and got up quickly, snarling as he motioned to the Volturi guard to follow him into the water. I heard several splashes of water and closed my eyes in relief when the mermaids quickly disappeared into the waves. Selina stayed above water with Bella and a few others to be sure everyone escaped before the vampires arrived. They were pretty fast. Faster than us.

By the time Aro got to them a few seconds later, Bella, Selina, and Kate were the only ones left. Aro and the guard blocked my view of anything happening, and I couldn't see anything considering Demetri had put his shield back up to protect the Volturi. I heard splashes, hisses, snarls, yelps, groans, and roars.

It wasn't until Aro stepped out of the water with a girl over his shoulder that my dead heart stopped beating. All I could see was her tail, and it was rapidly changing colors at the moment. Purple to blue to gray to black to white to gold to silver to clear to green and so on. I could also see her long brown hair and smooth skin of her back.

Aro dropped her on the ground in front of me harshly, giving me a hard stare as he returned to his wife's side. I took in her tail which settled for a colorful look. Conflicted emotions I guess. I went from her fins to her scales to her back. She was in a seated position in front of me. She let out a relieved sigh as she stared at the ocean. She dropped back, her head landing an inch from my knees, which were still holding me up on the ground.

Her big brown eyes stared at me intently in relief. She gave me a small smile and tilted her head to the side as she stared at me upside down.

"Hello Edward."

I nodded and gave a slight smile back, "Hello Selina."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Good? I finally got my internet back up so it shouldn't be too long for the next update; however, I do have a very busy week coming up, so I'm not sure if I can update daily. I will update, I'm just not sure how many times this week. I hope you guys like my story and keep on reading despite the random delays that seem to keep hitting me. I mean seriously, these delays are freaking annoying. It's ridiculous... :**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Strong

Bella POV

I gripped Cynthia tightly and let the sobs shake my body violently. She hugged me back, and I could only think about her for the moment. Her girly and floral smell surrounded me, making my heart swell in happiness as she sobbed into my neck. "Oh, my baby," I whispered into her hair after I had calmed down a considerable amount.

She murmured into my shoulder, "I missed you so much, mommy." My heart swelled once again, and I planted a kiss on her cheek to show her some affection. I didn't bother asking where she was or what she was forced to do. I could see it in her eyes. She was the same little girl I had met about a year ago. She wasn't the Cynthia I had said goodbye to when Edward and I had run away. She wasn't the daughter I had left behind. And I was perfectly okay with that. Why? Because no matter what, she will always be my kid, and I will love her until the day she decides to be human to live with her Jason.

I held her hand tightly in mine, and we stared up at the waterfall in our cave much like we had that first day I had met Edward. The painful stabbing in my heart returned; I blinked back more tears. Cynthia tore her eyes from the falling water and slipped into the pool almost desperately. I watched her curiously, but didn't say anything. She'd say something when she was ready. She flashed me a small smile and sunk into the cool water, allowing her hair to float around her in a beautiful mess of soft, silk ropes that dully shimmered in the gentle waves of the ocean.

I watched from the land portion of our home as she closed her eyes and hummed in approval when the seductive waters swayed her body from side to side in a soothing dance. I didn't say anything. I looked up to take in the sobs and tears of my sisters that echoed throughout our home. They all witnessed Selina when she was taken. They were there to get all the vampires out, but when Demetri mentally told us to stay put and not to move, we obliged.

And that resulted in us backing off when Aro brought out his coven. We could have easily taken them, but that wasn't the point. The point was that it wasn't the time or the place. Our main purpose was to get Cynthia out of there, and Edward did that for us. He even gave us our new sister; the girl that Cynthia had turned into one of us. I glanced at her unconscious body as she sagged into the floor, no doubt trying not to lose her control. I know for a fact that it's completely frustrating to have a painfully numb body and not have the strength to shift even the slightest bit for some type of comfort.

I swallowed the lump in my throat at the thought of Edward. That led to the thought of Selina. She had jumped in front of me when Aro lunged. She was taken. Another one of my sisters was taken because of me. _ME._ I fought back the sobs and returned my gaze to my daughter who was now getting lost in the rhythm of the ocean. I took in her appearance. Her long brown hair wasn't as glossy or silky as before. She was still undeniably beautiful, but she was neglected. All mermaids need water. Otherwise, we lose some of our beauty, even if it is only an insignificant amount.

She looked a little pale, and her tail was peeling. It was dry, stiff, rough and torn. I slipped in the water beside her and touched her tail softly. She ignored me and continued to take in deep lungfuls of water. I could see the pleasure in her face. They had kept her from the water. She was so caught in the call of the ocean that she had momentarily forgotten about the young maid she had brought to us. I waited calmly, still trying to convince myself that this wasn't a dream or a hallucination. My daughter was in front of me. Edward gave himself up for her. He practically turned himself in. I swallowed more lumps in my throat and grabbed Cynthia's hand for comfort.

I intertwined our fingers, trying not to break down. I didn't like breaking down in front of her. She saw me as a motherly figure, and I hated to show her I was weak. I am only 16, but she still looks up to me with respect and praise. I shouldn't show her my pain. I should be strong for her.

_Flashback_

_I held in my tears as Ricky walked away from me. He wouldn't be gone too long, but I couldn't stand the sight of him walking away from me. My lip trembled regardless of the pressure my teeth caused as an attempt to stiffen my sign of vulnerability. No matter how hollow my heart was becoming with every step he took away from me, I couldn't tear my eyes from his back. He may not make it to the small cabin we could hide in. _

_I swallowed hard at that thought and hadn't realized I was crying until Renesmee poked a tear at the corner of my eye. I grunted in frustration at myself and scrubbed at my eyes harshly, my daughter still in my arms. I should be strong for her. I shouldn't show her I'm weak. She wants to know we can protect her. I would protect her even though I'm only 16 and my family had disowned me because I got pregnant before marriage, at an extremely young age. It wasn't my fault. I wouldn't have done it if they had loved me properly. I wouldn't have turned to Ricky for comfort. I wouldn't be in this mess. But, I wouldn't have the beautiful girl in my arms or I wouldn't be loved by the sweetest man alive._

"_Mommy, it's okay. You're still big to me. Like a lion. Pretty and big and tough," Renesmee whispered quietly. My lip trembled, and I bit down on my lip even harder to stifle the sobs that I was struggling to contain. A whimper escaped my lips, and I clamped my hand over my mouth as my eyes went wide; my heart stopped altogether. My breathing was coming in loud gasps, and I tried so hard to keep quiet for the sake of my daughter. _

_Ricky was further in the distance now, but he stilled as soon as the broken sound of his name tumbled from his lips. He was almost at the cabin. I could see the muscles in his back tense, and then it happened. A large, beefy hand wrapped around my throat and pulled me out of the bush I was hiding in. I screamed as loud as I could before cutting off when I felt the unmistakable feeling of a gun pressed against my head._

_End of Flashback_

The vibrations in the water pulled me from my flashback, and I took in a shaky breath to get my emotions under control. After several minutes of deep breaths, I calmed down, and the vibrations only became more intense. I titled my head to the side curiously as the water began to shake unevenly. I furrowed my eyebrows confusedly. Cynthia's eyes flashed open, and her lips parted. The vibrations were caused by a mermaid's voice; that much was clear. But, why was the mermaid calling for help in such a calm and collected tone? She was singing softly and a little curiously. So why in the world was she calling for us?

I felt my muscles relax as I understood. I bet that's Marina. She doesn't know what she's doing. Where did she go? Maybe I should go to her… Cynthia's movement pulled me out of my thoughts. She dropped my hand and beat her tail quickly as if she couldn't close the distance between her and the singing mermaid fast enough. I waited as I watched Cynthia's tail swim away from me. The same pain I felt the night I was murdered returned. But this time, the pain increased. My heart sunk to the floor as she frantically pumped her tail to put distance between us. I didn't do anything. I didn't say anything. She can do as she wishes. I just want her to be happy. To my complete surprise, she turned and gave me a confused look. I met her eyes, and she held her hand out to me. A brilliant smile broke across my face as I slipped my hand into my daughter's and let her lead me out the cave entrance.

* * *

><p>Marina's POV<p>

I stared at the boy in worry. "Come on Jason, wake up. Please?" I sighed and continued to stroke his short hair off his forehead as it kept slipping back into place. I unconsciously began humming to the girl's melody. I hadn't heard her at all today. But then again, I have been a little caught up in my thoughts. Maybe I missed her? I shook my head harshly. I would never miss her voice. It was too comforting. I hope she's okay. She always sounds so sad whenever she sings with me.

I waited patiently at his side beside the water. I brokenly glanced at the shore. I wanted it so badly. But I couldn't get in. Well I could, but I refuse to leave his side. I wouldn't leave him until he woke up. I snuggled into his side, my head on his chest so I could listen to his shallow breaths and frantically beating pulse. I kept my eyes open as I watched the shadows close in on the warm sand in front of me.

About a million, cagillion light years later, the cool sand I was lying on began to heat up as the sun's rays hit it. I stood where I was, neatly tucked into his side. I felt his arm move to my hip as he shifted underneath me. My head shot up, and I hovered over him, my hands on his chest. I stared at his face intently. His firm grip on my hip loosened, but his arm still stood in its place, securing me to him.

His breathing was still even, but his pulse had slowed magnificently. I waited. His face was wiped of all emotion, but I could tell he was in pain because he would randomly dig his fingers into my hip. I didn't mind. I'd rather he got some relief for the pain he hid so well. I continued to wait, and I was surprised when I looked up to find his face smoothing out further under the illuminating gaze the moon created. I also felt a drop of temperature in his skin. He was getting cooler.

I touched his face lightly, admiring the soft yet hard feel. He was beautiful and scary at the same time. He was cold and warm at the same time. I knew something was different about him. He was changing. His arm tightened on me once again, and a soft groan left his slightly parted lips. I felt the pained noise tug at my heart, so I decided I could distract him. I hummed softly, allowing the vibrations of my throat to transfer to his chest. I hummed a little louder. I wasn't exactly humming a song. Well, obviously I'm humming a song. Not an actual song. Okay, it's a song, just one I made up.

Ugh, this sucks. This is how it's been for me as a mermaid. All alone. Talking to myself in my head. Making up songs. I sang in my head, humming a nice soothing melody to the boy underneath me. It was barely audible, but I knew he could hear me. The sun rose carefully and beautifully, making my mood brighten when the boy's pulse dulled to nothing at all. That means he's waking up… right? I refused to think of a contradiction to my sentence, slash question.

I hummed some more and got louder when I felt the urge to. The water slowly began to move along with my voice, but I didn't mind. It was only when the water touched my tail that I sat up and watched the boy beneath me. I curled my tail in the wet sand and hummed happily as the boy began to stir slightly. I glanced at the water once more, just in time to see a pair of fins disappear below the waves. I smiled and hummed some more. I leaned forward a little, curiosity getting the best of me.

I continued to lean forward, not able to resist the temptation. Our lips were an inch apart, and Jason's lips parted as he exhaled a minty and frosty tasting breath into my mouth. My eyelids drooped slightly as I took in his scent. It was heavenly. I continued to lean forward and was pulled out of my haze by an ice cold yet familiar voice behind me.

"Don't even think about it." I continued to stare at the boy in front of me. At her voice, his arm tightened its hold around me, and his red eyes snapped open to stare into mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Did you like it?(:<strong>

**Man I love mermaids! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Plans

Edward POV  
>I sat up just as Selina began to roll around on the ground. I lightly chuckled as she continuously moved across the floor. We were currently in a private house that the Volturi owned. I guess you could call us hostages. I rolled my eyes at the thought, and Selina groaned loudly. My eyebrows shot up as she stared at me through the spaces between her fingers which were splayed across her face.<p>

She sighed dramatically, and I ignored her. She glared at me and sighed again. I gave her a weird look and continued to silently think about my love. It hurt so much to be away from her. Ever since she took me with her into the ocean, we haven't been apart for so long. I sound like such a whiny girl. I mm'd at the thought while Selina desperately tried to get my attention. I glanced at her, and she quickly looked away indifferently.

I chuckled lightly despite the situation, making Selina smile in response. She threw her hands up in annoyance, "Finally!" I gave her a puzzled look, and she continued, "You've been sitting there, staring at the floor for like a million years!"

I chuckled again and shook my head. "First of all, we have not been here for a million years. Second of all, about 15 minutes ago, you yelled at me for staring at the wall for too long. Make up your mind." She stuck her tongue out at me stubbornly, and I made a face at her.

"So, how long do you think we'll be here?" I shrugged and decided that was rude, so I forced a few words out in explanation.

"The Volturi are very efficient. With everything. We could be here for years. It all depends."

Selina nodded her head and dropped the subject. I once again began to think about Bella. Selina sensed my sadness and dragged herself over to me. "You shouldn't worry so much, Edward." I stared at the floor and didn't say anything as I tried to ignore the painful stab in my heart at the thought of being away from my mermaid forever.

As I thought of Bella, a sudden curiosity took over me. "Why did you push Bella out of the way? As much as I love her, I don't like the idea of you being here in her place." Selina stayed quiet for a while before shifting a bit and sitting next to me.

"When I saw Bella beside me, I calmed down. You see, she wasn't supposed to stay. I needed her and practically begged for her to hold my hand as I watched the other vampires surround you." I nodded for her to continue, and she reluctantly did as I silently asked. "Bella wanted to get you before we left, but I told her we couldn't. She looked at me and had such a broken expression, that I agreed. But, things went wrong, and we had to get everyone out of there. Bella, being one of the older sisters, had to stay to make sure everyone was out and safe. That's when that vampire, Aro, got in the water. He had Bella, and I panicked. So, I did the one thing I could think of. I wrapped my tail around her and pulled. It broke my heart when I heard several of her ribs break from the contact. She's most likely healed by now, but that's not the point. I don't like handling my younger sisters with such harsh behavior. When I seen her in Aro's arms, my heart stopped, and I thought I'd die if anything happened to her. It was a reflex. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. And even as I look back on it and realize how stupid a decision it was, I wouldn't change it."

"Why not?" The words were out of my mouth before I could really comprehend that I wanted to ask her a question.

She gave me a slight smile and said, "She's my sister. I'd die for her just as she'd die for you."

I gave her a look and shook my head. "She wouldn't die for me. I wouldn't let her."

Selina chuckled. "As if that'd stop her. She loves you more than you know. We may be happy with each other, but our hearts are empty. We are extremely loyal to the person that fills the empty space inside. She would easily die for you without a second thought. That's just how we are."

I felt a tugging at my heart as I thought of Bella and how much she depended on me. This must be crushing her, and I can't do anything about it. I looked down at Selina's tail which was lying on the floor in front of us. I was on the stone step that led into the room with my knees spread and my head in my hands. I miss her so much. I wonder how much this is affecting her. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, and it took me a little while to realize that I was shaking with light sobs. Selina put her arm around me and gently put her head on my shoulder. I leaned into her as I tried to think about how to get out of this and back to my mermaid.

It isn't exactly _impossible _to get out, but it is hard all the same. I wondered what my Bella was doing. It took me a few seconds to feel the hotness on my neck. I moved to see tears slowly rolling down Selina's cheeks. I carefully slipped my arm around her waist and let her lean on me for support. She put both her arms around my neck and sobbed into it as I lifted her and set her on my lap. This wasn't intimate at all. I understand how it might look like it… but Selina likes physical contact. She's a mermaid, so she naturally needs someone to soothe the ache she constantly feels in a situation such as this, when she is away from her sisters. She needs someone to hold her while she cries, and for now, I'm that person.

She continued for a few minutes before sniffing and pulling away. She dropped her hands in her lap and stared at her tail as I patiently waited for her to say something. She didn't. She wiped her tears and wouldn't look at me. I looked away from her to her tail, so she wouldn't feel pressured to explain anything to me. My thoughts once again drifted to Bella, and a sense of determination filled me. We were going to get out of this as soon as possible because I know she is probably breaking down right now despite the fact that she's with Cynthia.

I was so caught up in my thoughts of escaping when Selina's quiet voice lightly bounced off the hollow walls. "I'm sorry, Edward." I looked up to meet her brown eyes, and they were ashamed. I shook my head softly at her and gave her a weak smile, unable to give her my crooked one from lack of happiness. She smiled back slightly, and we dropped the subject.

I watched as her tail slowly vanished, and two fairly toned legs replaced them. I closed my eyes and picked my head up, not wanting to see her nakedness. When I opened them, Selina's were closed, and she was breathing slowly. Her eyelids were fluttering slightly, and she was limp in my arms. I chuckled lightly and easily picked her up. I set her on the 'bed' and put the sheet around her. She clutched it tightly and murmured something along the lines of, "Thank you, Edward."

I sat beside the bed on the ground in case someone decided to come in. Selina may not be my mate, but I'd do anything to protect her because she is like a sister to me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as my thoughts returned to their obsession: Bella. I growled lowly in my chest and thought about the time I've spent with Bella. None of this is fair. The number one exception for a vampire to attack the Volturi and get away with it is if their mate is in danger. So, why are they doing this? Do they honestly think they could keep me from my mermaid?

Ever since they found out what she was capable of, they forbade our relationship. But, why? I don't see what's wrong. If Bella loves me, and the Volturi are put in danger, I'm sure she'd have her sisters help out. I jumped up and began pacing the room. I ran my hands up and down my face, not sure of what to do. Pure hatred filled me to the brim as I continued to think about the pain this must be causing my angel. I shook my head and growled menacingly as a way of release for the frustration building up in me.

I returned to my spot on the floor; this time, I was facing the door. I wouldn't have anyone coming in without my knowledge of it. Yes, I am a vampire, but the Volturi decided to breed shields for crying out loud. Newborn shields are unpredictable and completely capable of getting to Selina despite my presence in the room. I put my head in my hands once again and tugged at my hair impatiently as I tried to calm down.

A little while later, there was someone on the other side of the door. I stood up automatically and fell into a crouch in front of Selina. The lock turned, and Demetri stepped in with a livid expression. He glanced to Selina and had her in his arms in less than a second. He wrapped her up in the sheet and motioned with his head for me to follow. I felt a shift in my head and looked up to hear his 'voice'. _Get out. I got Selina. Just worry about yourself. _I looked to Selina and shook my head, but they were gone. I took a deep breath and broke into a run.

I rounded a corner and saw the exit. I opened the door and was prepared for the worst. I looked into the twilight sky and scanned for any signs of a threat. There was no one. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I listened intently for something, for anything. Nothing.

Something didn't feel right. Nothing felt right. I glanced behind me, just as a Demetri's 'voice' filled my head. _They got Selina. _My heart clenched painfully, and I turned on my heel without a second thought. I followed the way I came, hearing the door slam shut behind me. I didn't care. I didn't hear any voices or thoughts, and that unnerved me. I glanced around myself as I frantically scanned each room for Selina. And then one room filled my head.

It was the Volturi Guard. They had Selina. I swallowed thickly and ran to the room, unsure of what I'd find. What I did find, didn't make sense. Selina was just there, staring at Demetri. She was surrounded by all the vampires in the Volturi coven. I looked to Demetri; he was standing across from her. I looked between them, not sure how to react. The other vampires simply stared at them. It appeared that they hadn't even noticed me. I scanned the room mentally and nearly growled in frustration when there was absolute silence. I didn't know how to feel about this. Selina looked away from Demetri and connected eyes with me.

She let out a shaky breath and lifted her arms for me. I glanced to Demetri and found that he was staring at the ground, trying his best to find composure. Every vampire in the room was focused on him. I realized that it would be stupid of me to go to Selina. I focused on her once again and instantly had her in my arms. She gripped my neck in a choke hold, and I felt a few tears on her cheeks.

"Edward." My head snapped up to see Aro staring at me with a small smile on his face. "You should know that Demetri will fight alongside us. And because I'm in such a good mood, you may leave with her. However, we will come back to deal with her. That's a promise." He gave me another small smile and gestured to the door politely. Selina had her face buried in my neck, the white sheet still clutched around her. Demetri wouldn't look at me, and he definitely wouldn't look at Selina. I patiently waited for Demetri to turn and follow me, but he didn't.

He just stood there. "Demetri," I began, but he completely turned his back on me and left the room without a word.

Selina POV

I stared at Demetri in front of me, waiting for him to fight for me. He just stood there. I grew panicked and worried as he didn't make a single move towards me. Aro spoke again, "Demetri, you have a choice. We fight, you take the maiden and leave, or you get to stay with us, ensuring her sister's safety." I stared into his eyes, trying to tell him that my sisters wouldn't be hurt. I looked away to see Aro smiling at me.

"Miss Selina. You must understand that we aren't to be messed with. We are a lot stronger than you. Our species is bigger and stronger than yours. We will end you. We will kill her. You realize that right?" My heart sunk at the thought of one of my sister's killed because of me. And then I remembered we can only be killed by one another. I looked up at Aro with a smirk, to which he replied, "We finally figured out how to breed shields. You realize that shields can manipulate thoughts right? I'm sure you do, considering your love affair with Demetri here. We can, and we will kill your kind until there aren't any maidens of the sea left."

I felt my lip quiver, and I looked up at Demetri, completely heartbroken and defeated. I searched his eyes for something, anything that said he wouldn't give up on us. He looked away, and I tried to keep the tears back. That's when I spotted Edward. He picked me up as I had silently asked, and I cried into his neck. The sound of my heart breaking drowned out Aro's explanation for what just happened. I picked my head up just as Edward began to move. I caught sight of Demetri leaving, and a soft sob left my lips. I soon felt the cool air hit me as Edward ran.

But I didn't care. I closed my eyes and thought of how I'd be able to kill a vampire. My eyes opened when I thought of him saying he knew how to breed shields. A small smirk played at my lips as I mentally planned everything out. _You want a war, that's exactly what you'll get. And this time, I'm not going to stop until you and your kind are dead. _

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I have been freaking stressed out, and I haven't had a chance to properly think about the next chapters of my story until now. Good news is my head is once again filled with tons of ideas, and I'm sure I will have time to squeeze a few chapters in this week. However, I make no promises because the end of the year is always the most stressful for me, so we'll see how this goes. <strong>

**Please review and tell me if you think this chapter was good. I'm actually unsure of it, so if you don't like it, message me or review, and I will rewrite it. Don't forget to be nice! Please and thank you(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**OH MY GOSH! Okay so I am so incredibly sorry that it has taken me so long to update! But here I am, and here is a much belated chapter that I hope you love and review in a nice and sweet way! I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Support

Bella POV

"Don't even think about it," Cynthia spat out. I stared at her in shock, watching her eyes momentarily blend colors with their regular brown and the blue tinge forming in them. I took a deep breath and took in the scene before me. Marina was lying across Jason's chest, his arm around her waist. He stared at her for a while before turning to look at Cynthia. Cynthia gasped while I silently stared at his crimson colored eyes.

Jason sat up and eyed Cynthia carefully, his arms tightening around Marina. Marina turned her head, her muscles tightening in response. Cynthia made a move towards her, but I grabbed her upper arm roughly without really thinking about it. She glanced back at me with confused eyes, making me release her slowly. Jason was at his feet, in front of Marina, pausing when he caught sight of her bare body. He slowly pushed her behind him in a protective motion, much to my surprise.

A loud screeching pulled my gaze from the scene in front of me to the ocean. I froze as I realized whose screeching that was. I blinked just as a head poked above the water. I looked closely to find multiple heads rising out of the water every few seconds. My stomach dropped when I figured out what was going on. The water became furious, lapping at our feet roughly, turning my nails a deep midnight blue.

More heads appeared, the count close to a hundred now. The water reached my calves. She was pulling us to her. I looked nervously at Jason, unsure of what to do with him. Cynthia looked at me and quickly backed into Jason's chest, his arms going around her protectively as they backed out of the water, Marina following nervously.

A smooth, slimy rope slowly gripped my ankle. I watched it wrap around a few times before tightening. I took a deep breath and glanced at Cynthia before the rope yanked roughly. I flew back, my tail returning instantly as my legs became engulfed in the foamy waters. My tail rapidly splashed as I was pulled under. Within a few seconds I came to a halt, my upper arms gripped tightly. I bit my lip to hold in the cry of pain that was threatening to escape. Her nails dug into my muscles painfully when she pulled me to her face.

Lilliana stared at me, her black eyes reflecting her anger. I gulped nervously in response to her snarl. "Maybe you can explain something to me, Bella." I waited for her to continue, which she did after a few seconds. "Why didn't you call the first time?" I stared at her confusedly, my head slowly tilting to the side like a curious little puppy trying to figure out why it is being talked to in such a manner.

Her crown proved her authority, its shiny pearls intimidating me. "If someone is causing trouble, threatening my species, I would like to be the first to know. Why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes shimmered underneath the dangerous waves, making me flinch. She shook me, her nails sinking deeper into my skin.

"I didn't want to involve you," I spit out through clenched teeth. Lilliana lifted her hand, and it connected with my cheek loudly. I growled and flicked my tail against hers in response, groaning in pain when her spiky scales met with my smooth ones.

"Didn't want to involve me? Who do you think you're talking to?" She tore her tail from mine, ripping several of my scales off in the process. I winced and took in a shaky breath as I processed what she had asked.

My eyes flickered in annoyance. "Who do you think you are, Lilliana? You may be the head mermaid of your colony, but you can't boss me around. I don't give a crap how important or deadly you are." She sneered and cupped my chin. She pulled me closer and put her forehead on mine.

"Bella, watch your fu- Bella?" I froze, trying to clear my eyes of any emotions. It didn't work. "Bella you got involved. How involved?" I didn't answer. I tried to pull out of her grasp, but she nearly snapped my neck pulling it back.

I shook my head slightly, my lips thin, teeth clenched. "Bella. You're in love with one of them. Aren't you?" I met her eyes with my cold ones. She chuckled darkly. "Does he love you back? I should say will. Will he love you back once he meets me?"

Her expression was serious despite her mocking tone. "Shouldn't I take care of it? That is why Selina called, isn't it? She wants us to take care of this little problem."

I tensed in her arms, but she let go, her tail slicing my stomach with a simple kick. She looked over her shoulder to give me a slight smile as one of my cousins caught me easily. "Bella, come." I breathed in deeply as her sisters, my cousins, surrounded me. I nodded slowly. I swam behind her, boxed in by four other mermaids. They were the type of mermaids we liked to have on our side in situations such as this. The bad side to having different species of mermaids in the ocean… we all want to be the dominant species. So far, Lilliana's colony was the most dominant of the entire ocean.

I clutched my sore stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. I pumped my tail slowly, obediently. My stomach muscles clenched, trying to rid of the unwelcome scale causing pain. I rubbed my fingers gently over the wound as my tummy healed with the thorn like scale embedded deep inside.

Lilliana glanced to the side randomly, halting when she sensed someone nearby. Everyone stopped along with her, making me crash into my cousin's back. She lurched forward, but steadied me kindly. I smiled gratefully at her, receiving a kiss on the corner of my mouth as a much bleated hello, considering I was being scolded by her queen.

I smiled back shyly, our separation greatly impacting the relationship we once had. She simply blinked her almond shaped hazel colored eyes at me and grinned happily. Lilliana tensed further when we caught sight of a diver in the distance. He had a large camera aimed in our direction, his eyes wide, his muscles stiff from disbelief. Lilliana sucked in a deep breath, the deep red becoming vibrant as it quickly overpowered the blacks of her eyes.

She licked her top lip seductively, making the diver drop his camera. He stopped trying to stay in place, the water becoming too dangerous for anyone of the human race to survive in. The sky darkened further, Lilliana's doing no doubt. I watched as her fingers began twitching, her shoulders following suit. Her tail slowly began to flap at the waves, creating her own rhythm. The diver's pack began to pull upward. I glanced up at the boat, thankful the sailors couldn't see what was about to happen. The diver's body slowly began to rise as the men increased their efforts to pull their friend to safety.

Lilliana reacted at once, her body expertly twisting as her tail pumped through the strong current. She pushed herself against the water, her arms thrown in front of her. She crashed into the human harshly, his pack jerking as she fought for her prey. I swallowed hard, unable to bear her need for human flesh.

She gripped his diving suit and effortlessly ripped it apart. He struggled against her, only because of the pack that was dragging him upward. She refused to let go, her vicious nature revealing itself. Lilliana wrapped her tail around his upper body, tearing his flesh easily. His hot blood tainted the water quickly, forcing me to breathe it into my system. I gagged at the taste, my head going down, but my eyes staying focused ahead of me.

My cousins tensed beside me, their bodies twitching towards the nearly dead human. They licked their lips, and took rapid breaths as they resisted the urge to feed off their queen's meal. My heart broke as I watched his eyes. He was in complete ecstasy, unaware of the pain Lilliana's tail caused as it tore his muscles apart. He watched her adoringly, completely captivated by her soft, hairless skin that made her appear harmless and delicate.

Lilliana dipped her head, ignoring the tipping of the boat as she pulled the thick wire attached to the diver's pack. She dug her teeth into his chest, snarling when she couldn't break his ribs fast enough. She ripped chunks out of him, moaning as she struggled to devour her meal quickly, before anyone could try to take it from her, not that anyone would risk it.

She drained him of everything he could possibly offer her within a few desperate minutes. She dropped his lifeless body without much thought, returning to us with a flamboyant glow to her. Her dirty blonde hair floated about her, illuminating her in a light that suggested she was anything but angelic. Her dark eyes emphasized by the hypnotic shadows surrounding them, most likely created by ink she acquired from an octopus. She wiped the corner of her mouth slowly, her tongue darting out to catch the left over blood dripping from her bottom lip.

She looked directly at me, and gave me a sadistic smile. She giggled cutely and gathered a few strands of my hair in her fingers, twirling them affectionately. "Oh, sweet, little Bella. So innocent. So good. So pretty. Too bad you can't handle as much as I can. If only I would have found you before Selina. You would have made a perfect sister." She kissed my forehead lovingly, her black eyes staring intently into mine.

She pulled away after cupping my face gently and giving me a soft smile despite her masochistic personality. She carefully swam ahead of us, much more relaxed than before. I sighed uncomfortably. I always knew Lilliana wanted me as a sister, but she only showed it after she fed. She only expressed her love for me when she was high on the hormones that were released when her kind fed on human flesh.

I let out a shaky breath, unsure of how I should feel towards her. When she's like this, she shows me how much it hurts her to see me as this "weak, insignificant excuse of a mermaid" as she puts it. When she's her normal self, she has a huge tendency to challenge me. She sees me as a threat, though I'm not sure why, considering the fact that she's of a more powerful and dangerous breed.

We approached the opening to our abandoned tunnel underwater where we began staying when we lost Cynthia. I kept my head down, unsure of what to think or do. I wasn't sure if Cynthia would be here. If she was, I would be on complete edge. Lilliana did not like the idea of me mothering a younger mermaid of the "weaker" breed. I rolled my eyes to myself as I remembered our disagreement when Cynthia became one of us.

We entered silently, Lilliana hissing when she had to turn human. Her tail easily turned into two fairly toned legs that led up to well shaped hips before curving into a flat stomach, her breasts ruining the sleek hour glass shape body she had. Her breed had a much more attractive body than ours. She gracefully walked down the hall, rounding each corner swiftly, almost impatiently.

Her pace picked up as her fists began to clench and unclench every few seconds. She barged into the room, her arm catching the door as it slammed back into her. She glared at my sisters, turning to wrap her stiff fingers around my forearm. She yanked me in the room and pointed a finger at me. "Anyone want to tell me why I had to track her down?"

Selina stood up, her shoulders back, a hoodie in her arms. She came up to us and gave it to me, along with a kiss on my head. I smiled and looked down, relieved to have my sister back. I quickly put the hoodie on and looked up just as I was engulfed in a giant bear hug. I was lifted off my feet, and it took me a few seconds to realize Emmett was the one hugging me, not Edward. I scanned the room for Edward, my heart sinking when he was missing.

"Bella!" I smiled at Emmett, happy that I was able to see him again. He was my other favorite Cullen. He set me on my feet slowly and then frowned when he noticed my legs. Lilliana cleared her throat.

"You her sucker?" she asked, hip cocked, lips in a smirk. He stared at her, his expression showing his confusion and his amusement.

She didn't wait for his reply; she pushed him back. He hit the wall gently, his hands going to cover hers which were resting on his chest. She smirked at him beautifully, her eyes expressing her lust for a companion. Her leg slowly rubbing along his, until it wrapped around his hip. His eyes widened, and he dropped his hands quickly. He looked to me for help, his expression desperate for me to intervene.

Just as I was about to move, my cousins grabbed me tightly. I glanced at them, eyes full of surprise. They simply smiled apologetically at me while Lilliana prepared to seduce Emmett. Emmett realized I wasn't going to be of much help, so he froze. Lilliana rubbed his face affectionately with the tips of her fingers, but he didn't respond.

She looked up to see his eyes completely focused on me, blank expression, tense muscles, frozen in an uninterested way. She glanced between us for a few seconds before jumping up completely and wrapping her legs around his waist. Emmett caught her instantly and resisted the urge to hoist her up, as her bare body was intimidating. He slowly and carefully pried her legs off and stared her in the eyes while putting her back down. He lifted his hands to his neck and released the hold she had on him and nodded to her in acknowledgment as not to insult her.

He cleared his throat, "Mmm, hello. As beautiful and hypnotic as you are," he glanced to me with a pleading expression, "I can't let you…uhh…" He met my eyes once again, and I opened my mouth, only to be cut off by a distinct voice that I would know anywhere.

"Back off Lilly." My mouth opened in shock as Avalon regarded me with a soft glance. Her short spiky hair resembled Alice's, and the dark purple strands mixed with black gradually became a warm pink, signaling her blush. I looked behind her in delight to find some members of her colony standing beside her, their barely audible cries raising an octave as a warning.

Another glance to my right, and Meredith sat a little straighter, her mini colony showing their discomfort and tension with narrowed vibrant blue eyes, the sharp green slowly spreading out from the middle.

I focused to find distinct voices surrounding our meeting. I looked to Selina, and she smirked at me causing an equally malevolent smile pull my lips up in understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay long story short: laptop charger broke, leaving me with no way to access the chapter I had written like a year ago. Just a few hours ago I decided to check my flash drive (which has been on my desk and I frequently stare at it every day) and it turns out I had the chapter in there! -.-<strong>

**I am so sorry it has been so long/; But please read it and review as nicely as possible. I need to know I still have your attention and support. Please and thanks! By the way... the quicker you review, the quicker I update ;)**

**-Adriana**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Confrontation

Avalon's POV

I stared at my feet as I walked, thinking about Isabella and her vampire. The gravel felt rough against the soles of my feet, and I internally winced. I still wasn't sure why they asked me to speak to Aro as a final attempt at peace. Yes, I was the leader of my colony, but my colony was too gentle to deal with things like this. We did not have indestructible skin as humans. We did not have strong skin as humans. We did not even have semi-strong skin as humans. No, when we turned human, we gave up everything and were extremely sensitive to touch.

We turned human, and we no longer had protection. I swallowed thickly, wondering why this war had started in the first place. I felt the strands on my hair tickle the tip of my neck, leaving a cool sensation that made my entire body break out in goose bumps. My highlights had turned blue. I took another deep breath, as I continued to walk to the large castle/fort of the Aro colony.

Maybe I was voted to speak as a warning simply because I am vulnerable as a human. The vampires would know I was unarmed, I guess you could say, and would understand that we really only wanted peace. I felt pretty confident. I wrung my hands in front of me while looking over my reflection in a window I passed to be sure I looked presentable. My short hair was neat and tidy, the blue strands turning purple to reflect my uneasiness at being vulnerable. My dress was deep blue with flowers all over it, the kind that were colorful but not too loud. The fabric brushed along my thighs in the front, and the back flowed about the backs of my knees. I had no shoes on. I liked to feel the ground, and my feet were cute. I came to the entrance of the mansion, took another deep breath, and continued on.

I came to a rather large door about twenty minutes later and cautiously stepped inside, well aware that they knew I was coming. I backed into the door, my palms pushing against it until I heard the resounding click of it shutting. I lifted my head and met eyes with a large pair of red ones a few inches from my face. I stared at the man with blondish hair and closed the distance between us. I knew from countless descriptions from Bella that this was not Aro. I didn't slow my pace, and the front of my body brushed against the vampire's. He slowly backed away, confusion clear in his eyes. I stared at him a little longer and realized why he was confused. He thought I was human.

I could see the hunger in his eyes, the bit of venom collecting at the corners of his mouth. "You can't drink my blood," I stated gently.

It was awfully quiet in the room, and I forced myself to continue speaking, "I'm here to speak with a Mr. Aro Volturi, who is not in the room…" I trailed off, not sure of what to think about the seven pairs of eyes watching me intently.

So, naturally, I tried again, "I need to speak with Aro regarding my sister Isabella." I flashed a gentle smile, and waited patiently. The blond vampire neared me again and poked my shoulder roughly. I glared confusedly, "Excuse you." I swatted his hand away. He repeated the action, but harder this time. "Ow. If you would stop that, I would be grateful."

I rubbed my shoulder, and he put his hand on my forearm before pushing me back roughly. I flew back and slammed against the wall roughly, my head turning and scraping against the stone before I slumped on the ground. I grunted and gripped my head, feeling a little blood trickle down the side of my face from a gash on my forehead. I felt the shift in the environment and looked up to see Aro at the end of the room. "You can bleed," he said softly, a small smile playing about my lips.

I stood up carefully and sputtered out an explanation, "Mr. Aro, I was sent by my sisters. We need you to back off Isabella. She said you threatened her and her colony. I am from a different colony, which is why I'm bleeding."

I glared at blondie, and he stared back in a challenging gaze. "As for you. You need to mind your manners. No wonder your kind hates their rulers. You are so rude and unkind." I rubbed my head after finishing and glanced back at Aro.

He replied without acknowledging my last statement aimed at his friend, "We warned your kind, a Miss Selina I believe it was, to not cross us again. I imagined I made it pretty clear we are not to establish a treaty. We are not to speak in any way. Surely, you are as smart as you are pretty."

My mouth opened in response to his insult, and I tried to hide my hurt feelings, though I could feel the warm magenta strands of my hair reflecting my mortification. "I just thought I would tell you that we ask for peace once more. My colony is known as the gentler of the mermaid species, thus I was asked to speak with you."

"How many of your kind are there?" he asked in an amused voice.

"Quite a few. We respond to one another when in danger. Thus, I am here to speak with you. Would you let our kind mate with one another? Surely, there is no harm for your kind. It would only give you much more power. We defend our family. No matter what." I inwardly cursed myself, as I was merely babbling and pathetically asking for him to drop his grudge.

"I see." He swallowed and began pacing with his hands behind his back, much as a human would. "Would you tell me what you are doing here exactly?"

I blinked in complete confusion. Hadn't he been listening this entire time? I stuttered, "W-well, I was elected as a sort of representative to call for peace. A final message that we protect our kind."

He smiled widely, his straight teeth a subtle threat. "Perfect. You are a message."

I nodded slowly, seriously questioning his intellect. "Yes I-"

"No, I am not asking if you are a message. I said you are. To your sisters."

I blinked slowly as the gears turned in my head; I felt two bodies on either side of me. Two cold hands clamped over each of my biceps, and I flinched roughly when my arms were pulled from my body. The built up scream exploded from my throat violently. I heard the echo bounce along the gravel outside until it hit the water and my cry for help filled the ocean. My legs gave out underneath me, and my tail flopped against the cold linoleum floor as my body attempted to protect itself. My pained cries alerted them I needed help, but it was cut off when a third vampire approached me and placed her hands on either side of my face. She stared me in the eye, and I felt a small poke in my abdomen. That small poke grew and grew until a large shard of glass was filing me to the brim. I threw my head back and screamed even louder as the unknown object continued to expand in my body.

My vocal cords began to emit different sound patterns in an attempt to help my sisters locate me. She let me go, and my arms clamped around myself as if the pressure would keep me from exploding. She lifted her hand and an orb like ball floated over her palm. It grew the size of a basketball, and I felt it in me. I screamed louder and arched my back as my nails gripped the floor. My throat dried out, and I felt my tail reluctantly separate into two legs; my body became dehydrated from the effort of trying to survive. My eyes blurred closed when two cold hands gripped each of my cheeks, and I blacked out just as I felt my head twist in an unnatural way.

Jane POV

I relished in her screams, and told Lisa to end her with my eyes. She complied and a sharp screech came from the girl's body after Lisa ripped her head from her body. I looked at Aro and smiled, thrilled from the fact that we finally managed to breed a vampire who could end the mermaid race. I heard another screech, and my eyebrows furrowed. I looked to the deceased mermaid and heard another screech followed by several hundred.

I dashed to the window upstairs and leaned out in surprise. Head after head appeared from the ocean, each pair of eyes filled with anguish and malevolence. I swallowed tightly when I scanned my eyes over them to count how many we were up against. I stopped as soon as the number hit a thousand five hundred and ninety six. I ran to Aro, but before I could reach him, he was out the window at the shore. I blinked, and the guard was surrounding him as well as the family and even the defense. I threw my body out the window and landed against my brother, his eyes hiding the slight nervousness I knew he felt.


End file.
